Times to remember
by The Blue Tigrex
Summary: In a world filled with corruption and monsters of all kinds, it's up to a small group of hunters to fix it all, or stop it...While getting the partners of their lives along the way. Please read Cosmic Guardian's story Lupi della Caccia .It is the heart of it all, and connects with this and read Josephroth's story The Monster Trapper for his OC Josephs story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Silas moved silently though the undergrowth as he searched for his target. He already knew it was nearby. The panicked herbivores gave that away. He remained wary as heard a , it knew he was here, he thought. He began to move again.

That's when he felt a change in the wind. He quickly dived out of the way. A large serpentine shape diving from behind. They both quickly turned to face their opposition. The Najarala was already frustrated. The hunter had been following and beating it for some time. It let a quick growl before diving towards Silas. He took advantage of the vines nearby as he leapt out of the way and scaled up them. The snake wyvern below not realizing his plan. It studied him, trying to create a plan as Silas sat there waiting.

After a few moments the snake wyvern began to move. That was its mistake. Silas quickly lept onto its back stabbing in between the hard scales with his hunting knife. He quickly jumped as the creature fell from the strain on its neck. He quickly charged up his Greatsword and let it fly onto its tail. Breaking its tail and causing the snake wyvern to cry out.

As it got up, it looked towards Silas seeing him a distance away. The wyvern did a move of desperation, to try and kill the human quickly. It launched it whole body at him. Silas launched out of the way as the wyvern landed in a pitfall trap. It struggled to escape as Silas approached. The hunter launched a few tranqs at it as it continued to struggle, quickly sending it into slumber.

You did it again meowster, a small voice exclaimed as Silas turned around. A small felyne in Monoblos palico armor approached. You're the best, when it comes to capturing monsters. You're...You don't have to praise me every time we catch a monster Lucky,Silas said, its what we do for a living. The felyne now known as Lucky simply nodded. Lets get the najarala out of here before we even begin to celebrate. Yeah, and then we can party all night long, Lucky replied, prancing around. Silas chuckled as the transport came to pick them and the wyvern up.

... ...

... ...

This is just a small sample chapter of what's to come.I know its a bit short and choppy, but I had little time cause of work. It will get better. I plan on weekly posts, telling the quests that made Silas into the hunter he is now. Right now he's just wearing full zinogre armor. But that will change. Please read Cosmic Guardians story, that connects with this, Lupi della caccia.

Please review,it helps to know our works are appreciated.

Also I don't own Monster Hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Silas could only wait as he and the other three hunters approached the location where supposedly, a Molten Tigrex had been spotted. If it was a molten, and not a regular or brute tigrex. It would show that that it was just as far spread as its cousins. Especially since this particular one had been sighted deep in the ever wood...

"Silas, Silas listen to me", a feminine voice said. Silas looked up at the hunter in front of him. She was wearing rathian s armor. Had deep brown hair, and light blue eyes which seemed to express concern for Silas.

"Sorry Ova", Silas replied," I was in deep thought".

"Don't worry Silas, just keep your focus for the hunt, and don't think too much"

Silas simply nodded.

"Ok, I'll trust your okay",Ova said with a smile," We'll do what we usually do, catch it and relocate it as usual".

'I hope your right' Silas thought. He knew many a hunter would love to kill the creature just for its materials. Poaching was one of the few things he would not tolerate. As he eyed the other two hunters both wearing Zamtrios armor s, he began to once again go into thought.

...

"Silas ,wake up we're here"

Silas got up groggily. Having fallen asleep on the way. He looked up at Ova who appeared frustrated with him.

"Silas, the other two have already left, grab you great sword and lets go", she demanded.

Silas quickly grabbed his accursed blade great sword before dashing outside. He saw Ova waiting for him near the path to the everwoods depths. They nodded as they dashed into the woods after the other two.

When they arrived the place was a mess. Trees and boulders were thrown about or smashed into pieces. Among the destruction and chaos was the corpse of one of the other hunters. A large bite mark on his torso, both arms missing, his helmet fractured, blood flowing from the wounds. Ova was disgusted by the sight.

"We better hurry", Silas said," they clearly weren't ready to fight a Molten tigrex".

As they ran along Ova glanced worriedly at the corpse thinking,' it really is as far spread as its cousins'.

When Silas and Ova arrived at the scene, they were shocked to see the other hunter and a man in Rathalos armor both fighting a very pissed Molten tigrex.

"Who do you think that is", asked Ova.

"We'll ask after the Molten Tigrex is caught", Silas replied.

Ova quickly found a high ledge to snipe the M. Tigrex from. She pulled out her bow, letting lose several shots laced with paralyzing venom at the pseudo-wyvern.

Silas charged behind swinging the blunt side of his blade at its leg. The M. Tigrex screeched in surprise as it was knocked over from the blow, but quickly recovered and turned, looking at its new targets, and letting lose a roar of anger before charging Silas. He dived under its forearm and turned as it changed directions. Running straight back at Silas as he continually dodged.

The other hunter simply watched the newcomers before turning toward the strange man. And beginning a conversation that could not be heard over the wyverns roars.

After several minutes of hit and runs Silas yelled," plant the pitfall".

Ova reacted quickly. Diving off the edge and landing gracefully. She quickly planted the trap directly behind the monster.

"Silas its ready"!

Silas heard his partners words as he once again dived out of the way of a charge. He ran toward the trap leaping over it as the tigrex right on his heels nearly smashed him. It fell into the pitfall screeching and struggling. Silas and Ova quickly tranqed the Wyvern, sending it into a deep sleep.

"That was.. Way too close", huffed Silas.

"Yeah it sure was",Ova said," lets never use you as bait again".

They both gave a short laugh at the joke before turning and looking toward the other hunters as they approached. The zamtrios armored hunter staying silent,but the man in Rathalos quickly congratulating them on their was quick to dismiss this.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here",Silas asked,"and don't try to move around the answers".

The man simply replied," I was just on an expedition out here, you're friend here simply arrived with that monstrosity behind him. I just decided to help. And before you ask my name is John, i'm HR seven". John showed them his guild card as proof.

"Fine but I suppose you're done here", Silas said.

"Yeah, but I need a way back, mind if I tag along."

Silas simply thought" he's clearly a poacher or merc".

Silas was about to reply when Ova interrupted him.

"Sure, you can" Ova said," as long as you help relocate this big guy". She quickly patted the sleeping molten tigrex.

John just nodded, and underneath his faceplate grinned menacingly.

...

"Ova what were you thinking", Silas said to her,"he's obviously a poacher".

"yes but we can keep a close eye on him here".

"Fine, but I'm sleeping with the tigrex tonight."

"Ok Silas, be overly paranoid about a guy who couldn't hurt"...

Ova didn't finish her sentence as jolt rocked the cart. Silas looked outside to see several transports side the moltens carts.

"Maybe you were right, but I still think we have trouble, Silas said to Ova".

Silas grabbed a hunting knife off the cabinet to see what was going on. Sneaking around to the M. Tigrex's cart. He saw several men who were clearly poachers. Each with iron sword and wearing iron armor. John was there in his rath armor. And their leader was clearly in in the silver sol armor. Silas listened intently to their conversation.

"ok, Mercenary, your pay will be ready the second we get off this cart."

"Yeah, thanks the other hunter already left anyways, and the other two are probably asleep."

"Then we can get on with getting this thing out of"...

Silas had heard enough to know what was going on. The sheer fact the M. Tigrex had a muzzle on and was awake should have attested to that. This also meant Silas had no qualms about beating every last man into submission or possibly killing them".

He quickly formulated a plan. There were seven poachers in all counting John and their leader nine. He would rely on them hopefully being distracted by the tigrexes attempts to struggle.

He slid into the darkness unnoticed by the poachers. He slunk around before grabbing the first man ,covering his mouth before he turned and flung him off the cart. Rolling in the dust, and quickly falling behind them. He repeated this five times before they noticed. Silas thought by this point they just lacked common sense.

"Where are the others, John said, I swear if their slacking o...

He didn't finish his sentence as Silas grabbed him and and threw him, unfortunately he managed a muffled screech catching the attention of the leader and the last man.

The last poacher quickly pulled out a long sword. Preparing to slice Silas into pieces. He dashed forward missing Silas as he dived and ending near the edge. Silas simply kicked the man off the cart.

"well,well, looks like we have a big problem", the man lacked a helmet showing pure blood red pupils in his eyes."looks like that armored idiots info was more accurate than I thought. But I don't think you'll be doing anything."

"You're not going anywhere , I'm sure that guild security has a nice comfy cell for you", Silas said.

The man simply laughed in response," it won't matter either way, this freaks doomed anyway. I had it poisoned, and only I have the antidote".

He quickly pulled a vial out of his pouch. I don't think you'll...

The vial was shot out of his hand, landing near the M. Tigrex.

"What the", he looked up to see Ova with bow aimed right at him.

Bah, insufferable hunters. He quickly pulled two knifes out and threw one at Ova, who dodged out of the way. The man turned to face Silas who had retrieved the vial.

"You won't save it",he mocked," its far too late".

Silas didn't even bother, he quickly cut the muzzle off its jaw and was about to give the antidote when he felt a force tackle him.

"I wouldn't ignore me if I were you, it might cost you an arm."

The man quickly stabbed Silas in the arm, causing Silas to scream in pain. The man laughed as he raised his knife to finish him, but his smile to turned into a face of shock.

As he looked down an bloody arrow shown though his chest right where his heart was. He only grunted as fell off Silas and rolled off the cart into the dirt. Dead,future food for the velociprey.

"No,no,no,no", Silas panicked as got up. Ignoring the pain in his arm. He approached the M. Tigrex. Grabbing the antidote and feeding it to the paler monster .

" Come on, don't die on me, stay with me. Don't go out like this, stay with"...

Silas felt a hand on his shoulder as looked to see Ova looking at him with sympathy. He stood and looked at the now passed Molten Tigrex.

"It's my fault", he said," I could have saved it".

"No Silas you"...

Silas just cut her word out of his head as he stared at the Deceased wyvern thinking, I knew he was one...

...

3 months later

Much had changed since that hunt. Silas had gained permission to use the Moltens corpse as he willed. He took what he needed to forge the exello armor set, and upgrade his sword into the veined graveblade+, before he burned the corpse and buried it to make sure nothing else could be used.

He paid attention to many of the tamers in the city, looking to them for inspiration. Occasionally though he would hear of monsters belonging to a tamer being killed by poachers or worse. He hated those men, one had even gotten a close friends partner, although it had happened years ago. Long before both arrived in Val Habar.

Ova had left with a new caravan, but before she left they had a conversation in which they said they would see each other hadn't seen or heard from her since. But had heard rumors of her being in dondruma.

He was in his casual wear, simply walking though the city of val habar thinking to himself.

He was thinking to himself about Ova when all of a sudden he was tackled by a large ball of fluff.'what the" he thought. He quickly looked up and saw that it was a stygian Zinogre pup.

'who owns a stygian zinogre pup in val habar', he thought as he pushed the little zinogre off.

That's when he heard a voice go," so sorry about that."

He looked up to see a young girl offering him a hand, he grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Yeah got a little close to your Zinogre there", Silas said.

She replied, "he's not my monster he's belongs to my brother. But if you ask me they take a lot after each other."

Silas extended his hand, "I'm Silas."

She shook his hand .

"Ivy and you met Fenrir"

He replied"that's a nice name"

"Me or the stygian"

He chuckled at the joke while thinking, 'both I suppose'.

"So, if he's not your monster, where's the real owner".

Ivy pointed towards a young man, probably in his late teens. "Caring for a zinogre has proven difficult back we were hoping it'd be easier here in val habar".

Silus thought,she's hiding something,her posture says so".

He scanned her over before saying, " I think your skipping a few details".

"want to make something of it".

Silas wanting to avoid any confrontations replied,"No, but still it was very nice to meet you. Hope we meet again, we'll do a hunt or two together". Silus waved as he walked off toward his caravan.

'I better keep an eye on her', Silas thought,' she doesn't seem trust worthy with a monster'.

That's when Ova's words hit him.

' No,I'm being overly paranoid,"

As he walked into his home he looked over and saw Lucky snug and sound asleep. He smiled.

'She's was right', Silas thought,' I need to be trusting but wary'.

He laid on the bed and slowly went to sleep. Letting the world of dreams enter his mind.

...

I don't own Monster Hunter.

Yeah, I lied about weekly updates. Depends on how long I plan each chapter will be. Yes, the next chapter won't be on for at least a week, its gonna be since it will feature Silas encounter with a certain virus and an elder dragon(no not shagaru magala). Silas and Ova have brother sister relationship not a lover couple one.

Anyways please refer to Cosmic Guardian's story, Lupi Della caccia for more on Silas,Ivy and all them.

Also refer to Josephiroth's story The Monster Trapper. For a different point of view, from his character Jose POV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Silas woke up groggily that morning, probably all the work he had done the day before. Catching a kecha wacha with Joseph, Ivy's little brother Zane, and the stygian cub fenrir. Then the transportation. He always helped with that. He didn't trust mercenary's hired to guard the creature. He never would. Thankfully there were no incidents, but he stayed up though the nights it took to get back. watching the monster. Leaving him tired when they finally arrived. Then they had the hunters grill the night before, it had been a bit more tense. But now everyone knew why Zane, Ivy and all them were here. But that could wait till later he had a hunt for today.

He quickly got up and equipped his armor, before waking Lucky. The felyne slowly stirred before getting up and equipping his armor. They silently nodded to each other as they walked out their home, ready to face that days challenges. Unknowingly they would meet a force he and the new arrivals had talked about just the day before...

... ...

Silas stared at the paper as he and lucky waited to be dropped at the primal forest. The paper described a tamed nerscylla as having gone berserk and fled into the forest. It was to be captured if possible, and the reward was great. Silas just wanted to know what was wrong with the temnoceran.

What is it meowster, Silas looked up Lucky having an amused look. Ready, for a new challenge.

Silas smiled and nodded before replying, yeah, lets do this.

...

The primal forest was Silas's favorite hunting ground. It was almost untouched by human activity and was the habitat for many different monsters. Large trees, and giant cliffs dotted the landscape in the center. While on the rim Marsh's dominated, preventing human habitation.

The fact the unknown variable was at work here was no surprise.

Silas silently worked his way where the temnoceran was last seen. As he investigated the area. He realized that something was horribly off. There were monster corpses' hanging everywhere in webbing, some were still alive. From aptonoth to Gendromes. He could only stare as several live ones had a strange black mist coming out of their mouths. Their eyes having become a glowing red and their hides darker in color.

Silas slowly approached towards the largest of the webs, looking to see. Lucky staying behind a bit. That's when he saw the web move a bit.

He quickly dived out of the way as the nerscylla flew out from behind the large sac. Trying to bite Silas in half with its long mandibles. Poison dripping from just like its living prey, the black smoke billowed from its face. All eyes once a beautiful blue had turned an evil red. Silas could only guess as to what was wrong with it.

The temnoceran began scuttling side to side, trying to get a better look at its target. Screeching constantly and menacingly.

Silas signaled Lucky to hide from the nerscylla. The felyne quickly digging a hole and hiding in it.

Silas knew what he was dealing with. The affliction matched that of the frenzy's description. And clearly this nerscylla had come into contact with it somehow.

He would have to deal with this quickly, catching it would only prolong its slow death. He would have to put it out of its suffering. He could only wince at the thought, but knew it was required of him.

Silas quickly dived to the left as the creature launched itself again. Pulling out his great sword and delivering a quick slash he about cut though one of the legs.

The Monster simply ignored to pain. Turning and slashing at Silas again and again.

This simply confirmed Silas suspicion about if it was frenzied.

He continually dodged launching attacks when he could. Cutting into into its hide and legs slowly.

The nerscylla only became more unrelenting as result,pulling its fangs out, throwing its limbs everywhere.

That's when it finally succeeded, it got a lucky smack on Silas who flew up onto the web above.

As he stood he felt something was wrong. His body was shaking and sweating profusely.A sudden bloodlust in his mind. When he looked down, he knew what was wrong. His body was surrounded by a black mist.

Crap, he whispered.

He quickly took a nulberry, slowing the infection down, at least until he could deal with nerscylla.

As he turned he saw the nerscylla was already up and charging at him.

He dived out of the way, before once again smashing his Great sword into its leg, this time cutting straight though. Black blood pouring from the wound. Its leg flying off.

Silas could have sworn he felt his mind clear up somewhat.

He ran up to the creature and prepared a full charged strike, breaking the poison crystals off its back.

Once again his mind cleared up some.

The nerscylla quickly stood up and began fleeing. Running for the cliff nearby. Leading deeper into the forest.

Silas began to run after it, but stopped real quick to look down. He was shocked to see instead of the black mist, his body seemed to let out a glow.

He knew he was still affected by the frenzy but something was off.

Silas simply decided to ignore it for now, and told Lucky to head back to camp, before he headed in deeper after the frenzied temnoceran..

...

Silas stalked the nerscylla silently. A black blood trail making it easier to follow.

He could clearly make out a clearing up ahead, the black blood trail leading right to it.

He carefully approached sure the nerscylla would hear him.

He saw straight ahead, but strangely it wasn't moving anymore. The temnoceran seemed frozen in place.

When Silas finally got close enough to touch it, it moved.

He dived away thinking it was attacking, but when he looked back he saw that the creatures abdomen had fallen off.

Silas was shocked to say the least, as he approached he whispered, what did this?

The wound had cauterized already. Something had burned straight thought the frenzied monsters abdomen. Silas quickly deduced it was acid.

"But there are no nearby monsters that use acids this strong",he thought.

That's when the feeling of being watched crossed him. He turned expecting something there. But there was nothing.

Silas slowly moved forward. There were three exits. The monster that did this could have comeback, and be stalking him in the shadows. But there was nothing.

No monster could be invisible, could there?, he whispered.

Then he felt something tag him, an overpowering force knocked him straight forward, taking the wind out of him.

He pushed himself and turned, but once again nothing there.

He pulled out his hunting knife and prepared for whatever it was to move.

He then felt a movement in the wind.

Silas quickly dived out of the way and turned to see his foe.

The creature before him was different from anything he had seen in his life.

It was purple with a white underbelly. Bulbous eyes pointed at him. A large horn pointed from its face, a serpentine hood and a mouth full of fangs with it. It had two wings on its back full purple, but looked almost boneless. The legs underneath it looked as if it could stand on its hind ones and use its fore ones as hands. Its tail was bulbous before ending in a spiral.

"is it possible, Silas thought," am I looking at a legend".

He had read on many of the legendary monsters, elder dragons,and the one before Silas was the elder dragon, Chameleos. Dragon of the mist and master of poisons.

The strange thing was how small it was compared to the books description. It said a full grown adult was as big as a kushala daora that ate dragonite as a youngling.

This one was barely bigger than an aptonoth

They both studied each other. Minutes passing by.

Silas figured it was studying if he was threat or not.

"more than likely, he thought,"it probably just wants to eat its fresh kill, I wouldn't be surprised if it was immune to the frenzy".

The Chameleos then did something Silas didn't expect. It began spraying white mist out of it mouth, before fading into it.

He knew the monster was still nearby. It seemed more or less just interested in him though.

He quickly turned and threw a paintball forward. Hitting the chameleos and marking a spot on it.

The Chameleos thinking it was being attacked screeched at Silas, before launching a glob of venom and poison mix at Silas.

He quickly rolled out of the way, running toward the elder dragon, and pulling out his Great sword, he swung at the wings. The sword simply deflected off it. Leaving Silas stunned for a second.

The Chameleos took advantage and swung its back end at Silas, sending him flying backwards.

As Silas got up he looked up to see his weapon was between him and the Chameleos.

He dashed forward for the weapon, the Chameleos took the chance and camouflaged again, not realizing a paint spot was on its chest.

Silas grabbed his sword and sheared it, running towards the nearest exit, he heard a blurt sound and rolled.

Ahead of him acid seared into the trees and blocked the exit. He turned to see that one of the other exits was blocked as well. Leaving one entrance left. Right behind the Chameleos.

Silas quickly formulated a plan to catch the Chameleos. Since that would be his only chance. He knew shocks and pitfalls wouldn't work. He would use the nearby vines for his advantage.

He pulled out his hunting horn, playing it to taunt the chameleos then dashed for the nearest collection of Vines, the Chameleos followed;hidden except for the visible paint spot.

Silas looked down to see the Chameleos directly below him and climbing up. He quickly pulled out his knife and began cutting vines as he climbed.

He finally jumped causing the Chameleos to try to jump after him. The vines under it came with it. Constricting its claws and legs in a tangle of whips and lines.

It fell rapidly, once it hit the ground it began screeching in pain, it stopped and began preparing to launch more venom.

Silas noticed this and approached. Grabbing one of the longer vines he had cut. He used it to muzzle the monster before taking the vines off its back legs.

He then made several vines into a long leash, tieing it around the Chameleos neck.

He quickly pulled out the signal flare for emergency's and urgent problems only, and launched it.

He knew only certain people would be allowed to respond to it, and they would be sent directly from val habars guild, and that flare also made sure they only those who had no qualms catching monsters.

Silas sat down, watching the captured monster and the corpse and waited.

...

When the group finally arrived Silas had made sure the Chameleos was hidden. He stood by the corpse of the frenzied nerscylla and was waiting next to it when the caravan arrived.

The first hunter Silas immediately recognized. Joseph, a friend of his who lost his Great Jaggi partner Jarl to an hunter years ago.

They nodded to each other as he walked by. He saw two other hunters as well,he didn't know who they were but he knew they were regulars around the hall.

"Trustworthy", he thought.

When he finally approached the caravans head he realized who it was. The Guildmaster of Val Habar.

Silas said, I wasn't expecting you to be here.

Silas,the guildmaster said with a smirk, whenever you send a flare like that, there's something to be seen. I simply decided to tag along on this one, I had a good feeling about it, he let out a quick laugh.

Silas was astounded, the guildmaster was well known for loving discovery's. The sheer fact he had come for this one showed just that.

I think you're right about that one, Silas turned and waved for them to follow, and it isn't just that nerscylla over there that's interesting.

...

Well I'll be a Dalamadur's uncle, the guildmaster said. Silas was currently showing the group the captured Chameleos.

How in world did you manage to encounter the frenzy and an elder dragon, the guild master stuttered for a minute, you're more than deserving of your rank Silas, I'm still surprised you won't accept the offers to become a G class hunter.

I think I'll be fine with no limit on my rank,Silas replied, hunter rank seventy eight is just fine. What I'm really worried about is that frenzied monster and what we're going to do with this guy.

He took a breath.

As far as I can tell this Chameleos is only about ten years, due to that we can't kill it, as it has yet to do anything to nearby settlements or such, Silas reasoned, I want to ask you that we observe it for now, and make sure he stays away from any towns or settlements.

The guild master gave a nod of approval before saying, that's fine Silas but man or lass will not keep quiet if they observe it.

Then I'll watch it,Silas stated.

The guild master smirked, well then, welcome to our own private dragon watch then. He then turned and said to Joseph and the others, I don't want any word about this getting out, we all know how skeptical people are about monsters, an elder dragon even more so. Is that clear cause off it isn't we'll find the nearest Lao Shan lung and have a grand fun time.

The hunters simply nodded.

He turned again, Silas I'm going to close this part of the primal forest hunting zone down. Only you'll be allowed in here. I'll come up with an excuse to keep you in,don't worry about that.

The guild master thought,"probably personal gathering for me,well".

Anyways, he continued while looking at the corpse, we need to find a way to deal with this problem.

Silas, Joseph you met the young group who came to val habar right.

The two hunters nodded towed the guildmaster.

Joseph replied, we've worked with them, though I have taken more of an interest in Zane and Fenrir

Silas continued, We had quite the conversation last night, Zanes sister Ivy is... Quite mistrusting of people

The guild master finally said, well, I want you to work with them,help them find out as much as they can about the frenzy , and stop the infection from spreading.

He smiled

After all you're two of our best monster trappers.

He turned and began heading into the caravan.

Silas, You'll find a spot to release the Chameleos and head back to camp. Your palico and the transport are waiting for you. The rest help get part of that corpse on the wagon cart.

Silas and the Chameleos looked at each other.

This is going to take a while, Silas said. The Chameleos grunting in reply.

He felt he was forgetting something, what was it again?

...

I don't own monster hunter, but I wish I did.

Please review. I know you're reading, I've got a ton more views than reviews. It helps keep us going.

Please read Cosmic guardians story Lupi Della caccia for more on the main character Zane and all them.

Read the monster trapper by Josephiroth, for more on Joseph

I'm sorry if you expected the chapter to be longer, I am constricted on time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Silas continued throughout the forest with the Chameleos for a while. Both staying quiet for a long while. The Chameleos making an occasional grunt of discomfort as having its mouth and front legs tied up.

They finally began to approach another clearing. Close to the camp, but extremely well hidden. Silas decided this might be the best spot, besides the Chameleos own camouflage ability's.

He looked at the Chameleos and said, I know you may or may not understand me but,he made hand signals as he went along trying different ways to get the Chameleos to understand, I need you to stay here.

The Chameleos then moved its head up and down, possibly showing some level of understanding.

Silas, Took a breathe before reaching up and beginning to untie its muzzle.

When it finally came off, Silas prepared to leap incase it attacked again.

The Chameleos just stood there, eyeing him. Silas then bent over and began to untie it front limbs.

When Silas finished he sat in front of the Elder dragon. Both stared at each other for some time.

Finally the Chameleos began to lay down. Still eyeing Silas, who in return did the same.

Eventually he heard a rumble from the creatures belly. The Chameleos stared at Silas, almost like a stare of hunger now instead of one of wariness. Silas simply decided to give it some Aptonoth meat he had reserved to make stakes later.

He laid the raw meat in front of the Chameleos, who still eyed Silas suspiciously.

When Silas backed away a bit. The Chameleos lashed its tongue at the meat. Dragging it into its mouth, and chewing for a few moments before swallowing. It then dived into the meat. Filling itself plump.

When Silas decided it was time to go he quickly stood up. The Chameleos eyeing him again as it chewed.

When he reached the exit of the clearing he turned and saw the Chameleos had turned and went to sleep. Smiling, Silas left the clearing and went back to the caravan, and left for Val habar.

...

When they finally arrived at Val habar, he was exhausted from all that had happened. And now he was supposed to check on a Chameleos once or twice a week. And he was going to have to help Zane, and the others find a cure for the frenzy, and stop the Gore Magala from spreading it.

At least he had an idea of where to tell Zane, or Ivy to start looking for it. Honestly he wanted it captured, and put in a super isolated ecosystem. But from what he had read. That wasn't going to happen.

Silas took a deep sigh. He wished Ova was here. Her advice would have helped greatly at this point.

Silas knew he would have to tell one of that group about this little encounter with the frenzy, but he would leave out a few details., including the Chameleos.

Silas decided he'd deal with it the next day. He needed rest, as did Lucky.

Silas laid down on the bed, preparing to rest when he saw the letter on his steps

He got up and grabbed the letter. Opening and reading it. He was exited by what he saw.

...

It had been three long months healing from that wound. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He was lucky the mistress hadn't fed him to her ''pets", unlike the poachers and the zamtrios armored hunter.

He looked down at where the hole had been in his silver sol armor. Only blocked by a dragonite covering now. Luck, that was the only reason he was alive. The arrow had barely missed his heart, but instead had sent him into shock.

He stopped musing to himself. He was approaching the bosses room.

When he walked in there were shadows about the room. Some were seemingly moving. In the middle sat a huge Throne, in it clearly the shape of a woman in Lunastra armor. Shadows covering her face. Beside her a large blue and green lance sat resting. And by her side,a Gendrome and a Giadrome chained and muzzled. Personal trophy's she'd stolen from nests, around. And those were the weak ones she had.

He was terrified, she only had the drones when she was making a demonstration. He prayed it wasn't going to be him.

The woman spoke, you know exactly why you're here don't you.

She leaned forward just enough to show two menacing yellow eyes.

The Dromes began to stir.

Ugh, yes mam, I'm here for my failure to bring you a dire blast heart from a recently died Molten Tigrex my lady, he replied.

Yes, she said, and why isn't it here in my collection, right now.

She pointed to a wall. Covered in gems and valuable monster parts.

Because of the interference of two hunters, he stuttered,one who is currently wearing armor and weapons made of that same molten...

Then tell me, what was so hard about exterminating them? Hmm.

He felt he knew what was going to happen.

Let me remind you what happens to those who fail me.

She snapped her fingers, two men wearing Kaiser x armor walked in dragging the limp form of a man that he immediately recognized. The mercenary John.

They looked at each other, and John began screaming to him.

You've got to help me, their gonna kill me, their gonna feed me to those freaks of nature. Please help me.

It was obvious that he was terrified.

The woman said to the men, chain him to the ground and leave.

The two simply nodded and finished their work.

Now, the woman said, she pressed a button on the throne. Immediately the chains on the drones unlocked, their muzzles coming off. They quickly stood up and approached the most helpless thing in the room.

As they approached John began screaming more and more, finally begging for his life

The Gendrome was the first to act, biting into his throat, ripping it open and silencing him. The two monsters began to tear into him. Ripping him apart and feasting. Fresh blood dripping from their fangs.

The two men stood at ready should the drones make a move toward their lady.

Now that you've been reminded the reprimand of failure in my commanders, the woman said, I feel you should get a new assignment.

He simply nodded.

Good,the woman said, you and a small group will go to the city of Dundorma and capture the woman who helped ruin my little plot.

Yes, mam, he replied.

Remember Dundorma is well defended from both us as well as monsters, get going Miller, the woman said,or else.

The man now known as Miller simply bowed and fled the room as fast as possible.

The woman finally turned and said,poor fool will die soon anyways.

You two, she said to the guards, Get those animals back in their cages, and get three Gravios ready, we'll send them towards Dundorma when Miller is due to arrive.

The men nodded and grabbed the drones by their necks. Inhumanly dragging them into the corridor behind her throne.

"What man", she thought," is ruining my beautiful plans".

This man who wore what she should have right now, had continually spoiled plan after plan. She had finally decided she was going to deal with him herself.

She was going to Val habar, with one of her most trusted groups.

Whoever this guy was she planned on killing him slowly. Miller would die in the Gravios attack. And the woman wasn't even a target. She had almost done her a favor.

She smiled to her self menacingly, besides Millers target was nowhere near Dundorma and was heading straight to Val habar.

Right into the dragons den, she whispered to herself.

She began laughing hysterically.

...

I know its a bit shorter. But I have a little something planned, that needs to be in one chapter. This one was made to show the real leader and how the man in silver sol armor survived thanks to her. Won't really matter though will it. The other chapter is already in progress and will be updated in about a week or less.

Read Cosmic Guardians story Lupi Della Caccia for more on Zane, Ivy and all them.

Read Josepheroth's story The Monster Trapper for the POV of Joseph.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Silas awoke the next morning letting Lucky sleep. He quickly put on his armor and grabbed his great sword. Snatching some raw aptonoth meat for the Chameleos, and grabbing his own items.

He left a letter on his door saying he was on a gathering quest for the guildmaster. He didn't need anyone looking for him.

Silas jumped onto the caravan and quickly left for the primal forest.

... . ...

The Chameleos had woke with a start that morning. He felt hungry. He had to hunt again. Food was life and necessity. He got up and quickly left to look for prey.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to look far. Right outside a pack of Slagtoth were resting. Slagtoth were flabby green monsters. About the same size as an adult Aptonoth though some could get bigger.

Going into Camouflage he prepared to strike the biggest one with a poison spray. Sneaking along, and around the green monsters.

He finally launched himself at the monsters, launching poison blobs at the big one, hitting it several times.

The herd panicked. Turning from the elder dragon they began fleeing. Several hit by excess poison already dropping. The Chameleos watched his main target though as got slower and slower before finally falling over.

He dashed over and quickly bit into its neck to make sure it was dead. He began tearing flesh from it. It was blubbery,but satisfying. Avoiding the parts that had too many bones. This creature would sate his hunger for a week at least.

In the middle of his meal, he felt a familiar presence approaching. A Human presence. He quickly hid himself from the approaching human.

...

When Silas walked into area near the hidden clearing he was not happy with what he saw.

At least fifth teen Slagtoth were dead or dieing. Only the largest had anything eaten off it.

He quickly yelled,come on out I know you're here.

The Chameleos quickly appeared. Knowing Silas presence. It seemed somewhat exited by him. Beating its tail up and down, almost expecting something.

Silas crossed his arms and gave the monster a glare. It immediately recognized the signal and looked at the corpses guiltily.

"hmm,Silas thought,"guess Chameleos are one of the smartest elder dragons."

He just sighed, deciding to forgive the young monster for now. He nodded to it.

It immediately dashed for the large one to resume eating.

Silas deciding not to let materials waste. Began begrudgingly carving meat off the other Slagtoth. As well as collecting oils and hides for merchants.

Once again it was going to be a long day.

...

When the Chameleos finally finished eating what it wanted, it looked at Silas almost expectantly.

Silas had no idea what it wanted and said, what is it?

It used its tongue to reach to Silas and quickly took one of Aptonoth steaks from his pouch, and swallowed it whole.

Hey, what do you, Silas stopped realizing that the Chameleos favored Aptonoth meat almost like a treat.

He smirked to himself. He just found a little something about the elder dragons diet.

He handed the dragon a few more, which it happily ate. Forgetting about the dead Slagtoth before it completely.

Now come on, Silas said, time to head back to the clearing.

The Chameleos happily obliged, following Silas closely into the hidden clearing.

Once again they sat down and looked at each other for a while. Interacting every so often. The Chameleos slowly falling asleep.

Silas however realized he had forgotten about a old friend arriving in Val habar.

He quickly stood up, leaving some raw Aptonoth meat for the sleeping Chameleos, and left for the caravan. He would be back within a day.

...

He woke up a short time later. The human had left already, but his scent trail was still there. His presence 'strangely' made him feel so much safer.

He quickly got up and began following the scent trail. Activating his camouflage as he went after his human protector.

He eventually came to a trail leading out of his home forest, the scent leading out of it. Among that scent several other similar ones.

He ran after the his humans scent. That human was his protector,the other humans though,were still potentially hostile. He left his camouflage just incase.

...

Silas smiled as he saw Ova step out of the caravan in her Rathian s armor.

They walked toward each other and gave a quick embrace.

Its been a while Ova, Silas said, how have you been.

You know exactly how I've been,Ova replied, You have been reading my letters right.

Yes, but everything went wrong the second you left, Silas said before he frowned, have you heard the news.

Ova outranked him now , She had a G-rank special permit and was hr96. She had actually accepted the offers.

The young woman nodded at Silas, yes I have, his immenseness informed me of everything the guildmaster told him.

Silas stopped for a second, everything?

Ova replied, yes the elder dragon, the frenzy, all of it, but i'm not here for that.

She frowned.

I got sent here to search for anti-tamer groups, poachers, you know typical stuff that we dealt with back then.

Silas nodded at her. G-rank hunters that worked under his immenseness were assigned more things than some would think, usually classified and only told to those who were completely trustworthy. This showed that Ova and Silas had a bond of complete trust in each other.

Well, Silas said, we should take a break for a while. Lucky will be hyper as a blangonga when he see you.

They then began walking towards Silas home. Where Lucky was resting. However nether noticed a man in lavasioth G armor slinking though the shadows towards them.

...

Ova your back!, Lucky exclaimed after seeing the woman.

He dove at her, hugging her leg as she patted him on the head.

The little felyne let go,but asked one question after the other. How had it been since she left. What were the quests like?

Please calm down Lucky, Ova said, I can only answer one of your questions at a time.

Silas smiled as turned to leave. Leaving the two to exchange tales and stories.

Strange for that day though no one was around, he quickly stopped, feeling something was off.

As he walked forward two figures dropped down behind him. He turned quickly and smashed one in the face. Who happened to have his sword out. He had regios x armor on. He dropped quickly.

His friend wearing Lavsioth G armor tried to avenge him. Slashing at Silas with duel blades, when he was finally going to hit, a female voice yelled, stop!

The man quickly stopped and bowed at the figure. The other got up and did the same. Both walked past Silas who was still combat ready should it come to it.

He turned and was shocked to see who it was.

The woman before him was wearing Lunastra x armor and had a weapon recognizable as a Lunastra gunlance. Her hair a dark brown, and dyed blue at the ends. She had demonish glowing yellow eyes staring into Silas. Her skin made Silas pale skin look dark, as well as giving a chilling effect.

He immediately knew who he was looking at. The famous egg gatherer , and monster hunter, Myra . None knew her last name or family,all knew she was rich, and influential.

Well, we meet at last...Silas I believe,she said, I've heard much about you.

Silas stared her down, he had a sinking suspicion about her.

I think I could take a guess at what it was, he replied.

Oh really, Myra said, than I'll skip the introductions then. You remember the incident that happend exactly three months ago.

Silas immediately realized where she was getting to.

You...,Silas whispered.

Yes, me, she said, you already figured out who I am don't you.

She let out a quick laugh.

Silas frowned,so she was the leader of that group. And the worst part was she and her two pals were respected hunters. Unless someone saw them attack him, he could do nothing.

Don't worry we aren't going to do anything...yet,she said, this is just a warning. Don't get involved in my plans again, I should have a molten blast heart right now because of again and we will wipe you out.

She gave another glare, good day to you Silas. I suppose we'll be seeing each other more often, seeing as we'll be staying awhile.

Myra laughed manically as she and the men left.

Silas swore at this new revelation. The sheer fact was he couldn't share this info with almost anyone. She had influence on most people, and especially on most female hunters as inspiration. The only people he could tell were Ova,possibly Zane, and... Joseph. He needed to find Joseph.

He turned and went to get Ova and Lucky to look for him around town.

...

Great just great, Silas thought as he Ova and Lucky got onboard the airship to look for Joseph, Ivy, his felynes, and any other survivors.

Apparently, just a few hours ago they had been shot down by the great storm dragon, Amatsumgatsuchi. Dragon watch had seen it go down entirely and had fled fearing the elder dragons wrath.

He looked to Ova and Lucky worriedly as he said to the captain, take off.

He sighed.

"this day could not get any worse," he thought.

Unfortunaly for him, no one noticed the invisible being clamoring onto the airship and hideing as it took off.

...

Uh oh,overly attached dragon child alert. With Joseph and Ivy lost in the flooded forest unable to help Silas. They embark on a rescue mission, but an unexpected guest decides to tag along. And with raging storm dragons on the lose, who's to say we all aren't in trouble.

Anyways,please read Lupi Della caccia, the heart of it all.

Go read Josephroths story, the monster trapper for Joseph's PoV and how this situation got out of hand, and is getting even more so for our heroes.

Anyways please review. It helps us keep on working knowing our stories appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The lessons the older one had taught him were coming in handy. Not knowing how the humans would react to his presence helped reinforce that. He watched as his human conversed with the female human.

He wondered how the humans had made a flying tree. He could smell the nitrogen and the blowing of the wind. He should have learned more, but the older one told him to flee. He only caught a glimpse of the older one confronting a large, golden being before he fled.

He still wondered what happened after he left, and he missed the older one. But his instinct told him never to go back, and now he had a human to protect his presence. He beated his tail happily on the ground at the though. Not noticing a crewmember look in his direction but shrugging.

He was still musing to himself, when he heard the crew begin yelling orders. He saw his human getting large vines with wood in-between the two. The two gunners besides his human's female were loading their weapons in preparation for something.

He was wondering what could cause this, when he smelt a familiar scent. Humans in distress… and an unknown one. He began crawling onto the main deck, where his human and his two companions were. He sat and waited.

…

Silas immediately recognized one of the three survivors. G-rank ShipCaptain Vale and two of his men. He looked around and saw no one else, at least alive. The sheer amount of wroggi was astounding as well. He was sure he saw some body parts among the swarm, causing him sadness at the loss.

He quickly threw the ladder down while yelling, hurry up here.

After a few moments they heard yell go, RISE FLY INTO THE SKYS!

Silas looked at Ova, who gave the signal to begin rising away from the huge swarm of small monsters.

When Silas turned back around he saw the first man climb up. He looked at them and bowed towards them saying, thank you, oh thank you babe.

This comment caused Silas to raise an eyebrow.

Babe?, he asked.

He heard another voice behind the man say, don't mind Devon, if he pisses you off don't hesitate to hit him.

Silas looked behind ''Devon" to see the other man pulling up Captain Vale. Vale saying something two him, more than likely a thanks.

Two crewmembers pulled the ladder up once the two were onboard. Captain Vale turning to face them, instantly recognizing the three commandeering the ship.

He let a smile take his face and said, ah Grand Silas, Lady Ova, Sir lucky, it is an honor and a privilege that you are the ones to rescue on this day.

Ova walked to Silas side and said, No need for your formalities Captain Vale, just happy to help.

She turned. Is this what's left of your crew?

Silas was letting a small smirk with his face knowing Ova loathed titles, but he was also worried. Where were Joseph, Ivy, and the Sisters?

He only partially listened to Vale, hearing about how those two were the only other survivors. However he also noticed how the other ship seemed to be torn in two. Giving him some hope that Josephs and the others were okay.

Silas looked at Vale and asked, what about Joseph and the others? They were part of your crew, so where are they?

Unfortunately, Devon interrupted him.

Wait, wiseass was on the ship, both him and Brandon looked surprised.

Vale looked at the two seemingly a bit enraged at the two, He was. Where were you two sleeping though the whole thing?

Silas listened to their conversation intently and hearing words that he instantly connected. Such as wise, lovey, and honorable.

He said, your Virtue Hunters?

Captain Vale, and the other two looked at Silas in surprise.

Ova on the other hand said, the what?

Both Silas and Ova knew of the group, unfortunately Ova's confused question caused Vale to give explanation.

Milady, Vales said, Virtue are one the titles of a group of six warrior hunters who work across these lands. Titles such as Guardians of humanity… Ova was clearly not listening, but made it seem like she was. Silas however listened with intent.

Putting two and two tighter Silas already figured out that Joseph more than likely was one of those six.

He replied to Vale, and Joseph is one of those Six? Vales expression only confirmed it. How come he never told me? We've worked together several times. "More than that even", he thought.

Brandon replied, because its supposed to be a secret, Brandon said in annoyance and whacked Devon on the back of the head. Once again gaining an eyebrow from Silas. Guild masters and the lords of Dundorma know who we are. Besides everyone has their secrets., and you won't learn them just by asking.

Ova looked ready to strangle both them, Silas's presence more than likely keeping her from doing so.

Silas stopped listening, letting Ova and Lucky take over. He began thinking. Taking in facts Vale and the two said. If Joseph survived the crash with those three he'll head to area seven.

He listened for a bit longer before saying, they're smart too, and knowing them, they might have seen our airship. They'll likely do the smart thing and head toward the highest area in the flooded forest.

Ova nodded and said, area seven; waterfalls.

Silas smiled and turned saying, onward to area seven. The airship immediately began to bustle. Crewmembers making the right adjustments.

Among it all Silas whispered to himself, hopefully their all right.

Silas looked to his right, seeing the man named Devon tripping over seemingly nothing. Everyone else not noticing a thing. However Silas had a bad feeling then.

He turned and grabbed Ova by the wrist and waving for her to come along, they went onto the area of the ship where no one was.

She whispered to Silas, what is it?

He replied, we may have a very big problem.

He then took a paintball out of his bag and threw it behind him, just a bit up on the side of their cabins. Ova's eyes widened at the sight. The paintball splattered over an invisible shape.

The child Chameleos popped out of camouflage and freaked. Knowing it was in trouble it curled up try to hide itself in vain.

Silas however, knew this was a problem and waved it down.

Ova, he said, Joseph isn't going to be there you know.

Silas, She replied.

We're going in after them.

What?

You heard me we're taking Lucky and this guy and going in after them.

Ova looked between him and the Chameleos.

Your joking.

No, I'm serious.

She sighed, Damnit Silas…

Guess, we'll be showing the crew their first friendly elder dragons.

Ova facepalmed.

…

The exchange went better than he thought. Most of the crew thought it was fine as long as it didn't attack, although one brought out a knife and threw himself at the creature. Silas quickly pounded his head onto the deck. The man apologizing for his brashness, but mentioning a fire dragon had killed his family.

Ova explained that he would either be jailed or forced to care for the dragon when they arrived back, Silas didn't care which as long as the child was kept from Myra.

When they arrived around area seven the four disembarked. Silas turned towards Vale and said, keep an eye for my flare. It'll determine where we are and if we have wounded.

Vale nodded and said, Be careful, rumors circulate of a world eater in the area. The G-rank ship captain waved for the ship to lift and they left. It was clearly visible as it began rounding the forest.

Silas stood for a second; those words sent shivers down his spine. A world-eater was the nickname for an overgrown Deviljho. That was a bad sign.

He turned to his ragtag group.

We best stick together no telling where their at, and remember, he looked at the Chameleos, No loud noises, the last thing we want to deal with in a rescue mission is an oversized Deviljho.

The Chameleos patted its tail.

Ova nodded.

Lucky lifted his weapon.

Also if we find the Oi brothers, take their weapons. They won't hesitate to kill. Remember that.

Silas walked past the three, lets go.

The group followed Silas deeper into the forests depths.

…..

This is just part of the chapter. I'm waiting for Cosmic Guardians story or Josephs story to be updated before I post the other half or so.

By this point I really recommend reading their storys, Lupi Della Caccia, and The monster trapper.

Anyways please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Myra was thinking to herself in her throne back at her fortress. Beside her the two guards in teostra armor watching over her constantly.

There was a knock on the giant door.

Myra waved for the guards to open it. In walked one of her most loyal men. The man in Lavasioth G armor walked in as he said, lady Myra, I bring news that you'll enjoy.

Myra smiled as she said, well, what is it.

Miller is dead as ordered. The Gravios caused chaos to erupt in Dundorma, and killed Miller as well as an additional thirteen hunters or civils. The three Gravios retreated when they finally got him. The only injury is that one lost its tail, and has stomach scar.

Myra simply replied, we'll just include that injured Gravios in Gryndal's meal.

The man shivered at the mentioned name.

By the way, where's Cain and his monster? He would love to see this. Myra let the smile fade.

I believe he is in the flooded forest watching our experimental wroggi pack at the moment.

Fine, she said, his loss.

She snapped her fingers, the two guards pulled open a humongous curtain to her right. Myra stood up and walked up to the open space revealing the core of the volcanic region. She looked down, seeing the Gravios being chained and several basarios of both kinds.

"Perfect",she thought.

George,she said, call Knucker up here.

George smiled under his Lavasioth helmet, he pulled out a strange looking hunting horn,lifted his helmet partially and played it.

Immediately a large screech was heard as a spiny, bronzen shape flew over the Fortress to them.

In front of the the four people was a giant Seregios. The creature double its normal size.

Good boy, George said scratching it behind the its horn. The monster letting out a purr of sorts.

Now, Myra said, we can let mealtime begin.

She clapped her hand three times.

A humongous horn was played, an even bigger roar responding.

The monsters below began to freak. Struggling to get free. The earth itself shook as a humongous being approached. Behind the closest volcano, a huge ashen blue claw came and grasped it as it came around. An ash Lao Shan lung, well close to being five hundred feet tall approached the mineral armored monsters near the fort.

George commented, I'm surprised that the experimental growth hormone made him grow so big.

And he's still growing,Myra finished his sentence.

Not exactly fair,George lamented, Knucker stopped growing after a few years.

Now, now George, Myra said, you must remember Gryndal is an Ash Lao Shan lung. They never truly stop growing. The growth hormone simply, she stopped for a second, accelerated the growth.

They watched as Gryndal grabbed a handful of basarios (four to five of them), and threw them into his mouth. Crunching was heard as the Lao Shan chewed. Pieces of meat and mineral fell that wasn't swallowed. Knucker flew in, grabbing the humongous pieces of meaty leftovers and eating them as fast as possible. Simply knocking the mineral chunks out of the way or smashing them into pebbles.

Shame that giant walking stomach isn't here, George said, that thing would love this.

Yes, Myra said, but Cain wanted to observe the effect of the bonding hormone on the wroggi himself, that "walking stomach" is his "friend" I suppose. I still wonder how he raised that thing.

George looked at her, the science division thinks it may have to do with the lack of scars and wounds on it, as well as the certainly gave a world eater deviljho a world class name.

We both know why it developed like that,Myra giggled to herself, just like Gryndal, Khan hasn't stopped growing.

Myra stopped for a second thinking onto the name and its origin as a great warlords name. That Deviljho certainly was worthy of the name, a leader of its species. Only eating when it wanted to, doing what it wanted to, the only people it would listen to were her, George, and Cain. To think the man managed to raise it successfully.

She turned away and began to walk back inside as Gryndal bit into the Gravios. Killing it instantly.

There was still much to be done. New groups popping up everyday. Recruitment had to be done,or else she would fall behind in her number of forces she could call upon.

She walked into a private room. Pulling out a folder that had two names on it.

She read it to herself about the two recruits. Their names were Sarah and Erika Underwood. Sisters and hunters who were best friends. She looked at the equipment they had. Erika used a Tanzia class Zinogre armor set, with auberon great sword also tanzia class. Sarah used G-class tanzia Stygian zinogre(z) armor, with rancors wrath duel blades. Apparently they were both broke and desperate. Finding about Myra's underground though a local recruiter. Both had applied in exchange for pay.

Myra smiled, she would use these two to her advantage. She would hire them, have them transferred from Tanzia to Habar to spy on Silas and his friends. Of course they would have to hunt monsters as well to hide suspicion. She would personally inform them of their new jobs. And if it came down to it, she would use threats to keep them employed.

She put down the folder and picked another randomly. She smiled at this mans reputation. Apparently, he had at one point killed off an entire protected Rathalos and Rathian colony in the forest and hills area, and by himself as well.

"Perfect",she thought,"I love men who are like this".

She looked at his name, Simmon used the ingot z armor set, and a variety of weapons. He wanted to join simply because he wanted an "exciting time".

He'll be hired as well, she said to herself, Perhaps I should make a group of four to spy on Silas. Even the odds a bit.

She put the folder with the sisters, and once again pulled another folder out. This time she laughed at her luck. The mans file she was looking at right now would give her a major advantage.

She read though it quickly, the mans name was Atlas Carter. And he had a tamed monster making him far more valuable. An Abyssal Lagiacrus. Apparently named Alice.

She continued though. His armor set was legendary. The Miralis armor Z set. Using the fatalis sickle. Apparently he had created an armor set for his partner as well from the a goldbeard ceadeus.

She looked and saw his reasons for joining, the reasons of which worried even her. She would have to keep an eye on him though the others. And if it came down to it, she would have Gryndal and herself take care of it.

She looked and saw the four were in either Tanzia or loc lac. She smiled to her self.

"A bit of a detour but", she thought,"well worth the trip".

She got up, and grabbed the folders. She'd meet these four personally and assign them their mission.

She walked past the guards and said to them, get my personal airship ready, we'll be making a few personal recruitments.

She then turned to George, who was scratching Knucker behind the horn.

George, She said, Go and find Cain, tell him to return here immediately, no excuses.

George nodded; he quickly climbed up on Knuckers back and yelled a command to the giant Seregios to fly. She watched as they left, before turning and sitting on her throne and wondering how these meetings would go with the four. Perhaps, they might get a little present at some point.

Myra then went to the thought of the threat posed by a new monster her men had discovered near heavens mount. It had wiped out near all of them, and even then two of the three remaining had to be euthanized because of the frenzy virus. She already knew what this beast was, and she didn't plan on letting anyone or thing near it. But the child that Silas befriended, Zane. Perhaps him and his friends could be of use. After all they were sent here to find the cause of the frenzy. Eventually they'd figure out the leagendary Shagaru Magala was living on heavens mount, they would more than likely die in the process, and would slay the dragon of light and shadow. Two kut-ku's with one slash. All it would take was a matter of time.

She smiled to herself. She best gets those recruits ready, time was of essence at the moment.

Gryndal roared and shook the earth as he left to feed on the volcanos. Now, was the time for action.

...

Silas and the others continued onward towards the old temple in area two.

The camp had had clear signs that others had been there very recently, footsteps suggested they headed for area seven like suspected, but a large boulder was in place. Causing Silas to worry about Joseph, Ivy, and the sisters safety.

They heard a voice speaking as they approached the area. Silas signaled the others to linger behind. However the Chameleos simply activated his camouflage, while Lucky and Ova actually lingered behind. Silas swore he could feel the elder dragon breathing right on his neck.

Silas hid behind a bush in the clearing. He took a look over it to see what it was. What he saw didn't mix well with him.

In front of him was the Seregios armored man who had attacked him earlier, and beside him was the largest deviljho he had seen in his life. It was over five times the size of a normal Deviljho, and still larger than the two world eaters he had seen in his experience. The man in seregios was sitting down. Around them huge amounts of wroggi corpses. Silas listened to what he was saying.

...Well, I guess the bonding hormone doesn't work that well, the man said panting, Lady Myra won't be happy but it was worth a try, eh Khan.

The Deviljho growled in reply, still eating the corpse of a great wroggi.

I know it only sent them into an aggressive, breeding frenzy. Still, at least its only a half-month before the actual season. It'll just seem like an accident about those survivors from that airship.

Khan lifted his head and began growling in Silas direction. Silas knew this meant that it was on to him.

What is it Khan, the man asked. He looked where the world eater was facing, and saw the tinge of red and almost immediately recognized his luck.

Silas took this as a bad thing.

The man pointed his finger in Silas direction, the Deviljho taking the signal flew into action. It launched itself at Silas, and covered its head in dragon energy.

Silas dived out of the way as it barreled though. The sheer fact it had access to the abilitys of a savage deviljho didn't bode well.

The creatures eyes glowed red though the mist now covering half it body. It stood straight up and began an awkward walk towards Silas,before it launched a beam of pure dragon energy in his direction.

He dived out of the way repeatedly as the deviljho continued to try to smash, or incinerate him. He pulled out a piece of raw meat dyed blue from the sleep herbs poured on it and layed it behind Khan before moving again.

Behind Khan the man in Seregios armor was laughing his heart out before he yelled at Silas, Khan is no fool Silas, he'll smash you to bits before he eats anything.

The Deviljho simply stepped on the drugged meat in response. Silas was tiring out quickly, this thing shouldn't have been this smart or fast.

It was only a matter of time before it got him with a tail swing. Launching him across the landscape. It was preparing to finish him with a breathe attack, when the amazing happened.

The Chameleos had climbed on top of the temple while invisible and launched itself onto the top of the World eater. Biting its back it began injecting Venom and poisons into Khan. The deviljho did not react kindly. It began thrashing, smashing itself into the temple and launching onto the ground. The monster was utterly terrified that an elder dragon of any age was on its back.

The Chameleos let go launching itself again and landing near the knocked out Silas, who it grabbed with it's tongue and dragged away from Khan and its partner.

The man didn't know how to react,an miniature elder dragon had caused his partner to collapse and fled with Silas. He rapidly approached Khan and panicking, quickly dumped several antidotes down its throat, and applied herbs to its back wound. The deviljho had gone out of savage mode once the poison had taken effect as well.

As he was nursing Khan, he heard a familiar sound, he looked up and saw an bronze being approaching at an incredible speed. The being stopped revealing George and Knucker.

You already know what I'm going to say Cain, George said.

Let me guess, Lady Myra wants me to return, Cain said, tell her I'll be back aft...

To hell with that, Lady Myra says NOW, or I'll drag you and Khan there.

Knucker seemingly giggled at the idea of beating the two.

Cain simply grunted. He looked down at Khan, the deviljho already getting up and recovering from the venom. He got up on its back and prepared to leave.

George said to him,I'll see you back at the fortress, hopefully in less than thirty six hours, and I would hurry if I were you.

George tapped Knucker who left as fast as they came.

Cain growled to himself as he and Khan began the trek out of the flooded forest, This news won't amuse lady Myra at all.

Khan roared in reply.

...

Silas grunted as he sat up. He was in area one with Ova, and Lucky over him. He looked over to see the Chameleos seemingly patrolling the area.

Silas thought to himself,"when did he get so bold?"

He groaned as he stood up, Ova letting him lean on her. He quickly slugged down a mega-potion.

You okay Silas?, Lucky asked the man a worried look on the small felynes face.

Ova waved a hand for the felyne to be quiet before she asked, what happened down there? We lingered behind like you wanted us too, then the next thing we know, the Chameleos is dragging you down the path away from a huge roar.

Silas quietly responded to her, Myra had one of her, he gasped for second, personal men here. And he had a partner. A world eater unlike any I've seen or heard of.

He was slowly standing up by himself again, the mega potion healing his wounds.

Ova and Lucky both had shock on their faces, the revelation hit them both at the fact that the woman they thought was just a poacher group leader or a rich snub was more than likely much, much more.

We need to find Joseph and the others, Silas said, We just need to find them and get out before this gets any worse.

He pointed towards the entrance to area eight, we're going back the way we came.

The Chameleos had already figured this and was stuffing itself though the hole. Silas chuckled at the sight as they all followed the young elder dragon into the cave, not noticing the sky getting darker and smoke coming from area sevens general direction.

...

Once again, part of a chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be updated after Josephiroth updates The Monster Trapper and CG updates Lupi Della Caccia.

It would be appreciated if you reviewed and suggested names for The Chameleos. I'll try to come up with my own if none are submitted. It really helps to keep us Authors going, and I can clearly see the amount of views, so once again, please review.

I don't own monster hunter but I sure wish I did.

You don't have to read the next note if you don't want too, it simply explains how Khan, Knucker, and Gryndal got so large.

The three supersized monsters I showed this chapter were experimented on at a younger age, with a growth hormone developed to accelerate monster growth and size with out aging it. Of course there were side effects. Khan displaying a large number of them. Such as his lacking his species infinite constant hunger, and having access to the savage deviljho rage mode almost at will. Of course there are bad side effects as well, only Knucker and Khan inherited these however. Mostly the fact that their immune systems are much weaker. Which is why Cain wasn't laughing at the attempt to poison his deviljho, which usually doesn't do anything to much. Gryndal however maintains a healthy strong immune system due to his species ability's and the fact they keep growing to a certain age, which The Ash leviathan has yet to reach.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Just a quick note. Read Joseperoths story, the monster trapper for an update as what is going won't understand if you don't. It is necessary by this point.

...

Cain and Khan looked toward the huge citadel as they approached. Still a few miles away. The scent trail ended here. Whoever killed George and Knucker would regret it, especially since their target was clearly related in some way to a deviljho. Khan growled in delight at the idea, thinking how he would mutilate the murderer.

...

Flash back

They were following George and Knucker when they found the clearing. The signs of struggle were obvious. Blood and Seregios scales were everywhere, as well as a few body parts. But hiding in one of the stumps was one of Myras messengers and a velocidrome.

Cain had quickly dragged both them out with a message to lady Myra about the incident. While he and Khan were following the scent trail themselves and would kill who took them.

They had been following it for the last few hours.

End flashback

...

They were finally coming out of the zone when he saw another world eater, heading toward the citadel in the distance. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was related in some way to their target. As they approached the female turned to face them. She quickly began uttering threats of consumption, and death if he didn't leave.

Nothing he cared for in the least.

She attempted to ram him, and rip into him. Unfortunately for her, he simply used his ability's, dodged, and bit into her side. Causing her to screech in pain.

Cain had lept off and landed, watching his partner fight from a distance. Khan appreciated it. That meant he didn't have to hold back. He let dragon energy consume his front half. Allowing his already formidable strength even more power.

The female looked intimidated, but kept fighting him. It was no use. Khan, having unnatural speed for a Deviljho, simply dodged attack after attack and ripped into her again and again. Each time blood pouring forth from her wounds. He even ripped out her tail partially. Making her lose balance. Khan grinned madly as he lept for the killing blow, ripping into her throat and tearing it out. Blood poured from the wound, she began trying roar some sort of warning. Only letting out pitiful whines as she suffocated slowly. Khan watched mercilessly and with no pity. Cain clapping at his performance in the background.

Cain said to him, bring the corpse with us, if it really is related to him or her, we'll play a bit of a mind game before I rip his head off or you bite him in half.

Cain climbed onto Khan before Khan grabbed the dead female by her tail. Dragging her corpse beside him as they approached the citadel.

When they reached it finally he could taste his targets presence. However he felt a worse presence in there. Terrifyingly powerful, nowhere near as powerful as Gryndal, but still strong enough for fear, growing power. As well as thousands more smells in there. Khan grunted toward Cain. He nodded, there were too many in there. Khan dropped the corpse and horridly ripped part of the tail out, a small shine in it. They left the corpse on the front doorstep as they left. Rushing to report to lady Myra.

As they neared the volcanic region, Cain could've swore he heard a man swearing vengeance at him. Cain once again smiled as they approached the fortress. Whoever it was, wasn't the first.

None would oppose lady Myra and Gryndal. Not as long as he and the savage world eater were their guardians...

...

Myra was happy before she received the news of George's death. The recruitments had gone incredibly well, the girls were all too happy to join, and quickly accepted their mission as did Walker. Atlas however seemed more reluctant. Hesitation more than likely. Asking too many questions. Plus his heinous reasons. Another reason to watch him, and his monster.

But now worse news had come in. The man had arrived and reported everything. He had been fed to the pups and hatchlings for such bad news. George was one of the greatest scientists she could find. Their deaths meant so much money to waste as well as Knucker costing thousands. And the hormone production would slow down as well.

And when Cain arrived she was became even more upset. Even though the perpetrators supposed partner was dead. Cain explained that he most likely mentally hurt and enraged the target, plus more than likely had he an army backing him.

She had also received an anonymous note from a man calling himself lord of gore. Also depreciationing her mood. Apparently he was attempting to gode her into this organization of Gore. At dinner in Val Habar no less.

Allies were a potential prospect. She would meet the man, but would bring her guards, Cain, Khan, and the four recruits.

And knowing these kind of groups he would have people or possibly smaller beings attempting to watch wouldn't matter if they did, their spys wouldn't survive in this region or near her fortress. Her organization hadn't been around two decades for nothing.

The name alone made it fairly obvious he had something to do with a gore magala. The fact a Shagaru magala and possibly a gore were around was not Good news.

But if things went bad, she could always use Gryndal to obliterate them. After all, only ONE elder dragon in existence could have beat him and it was near non-existent.

She laughed at the note.

They clearly had no idea who she was.

She got up and said to the guards and Cain, get Khan and my airship ready, we'll be heading to val habar for a meeting.

Everyone bowed and left as she went and grabbed her gunlance and shield.

...

Silas stood before the angry guildmaster with the Chameleos by his side in a rather large caravan.

Silas what the hell were you thinking, the guildmaster yelled, do you know how many people are going to think your insane for this! Your lucky I'm not going to throw you in jail for your whole damned lifetime!

The guildmaster began to calm a bit,but it was a good decision,I probably would have done the same thing if I were you.

The guildmaster let a quick laugh, while Silas raised an eyebrow.

Anyways, you're going to adopt that Chameleos as your partner now forcibly or willingly I don't care, though I guess that should have been obvious by this point. So, what you going to call him.

Silas looked between the elder dragon and the guildmaster. He had forgotten to pick a name. So he thought for a few minutes.

Kage, Silas said, it means shadow.

The guildmaster looked at Silas seemingly surprised by his choice.

You sure, he said, you could still pick Ajax or Zekial or...

I don't get to pick the name, Silas interrupted, he does.

They looked at the Chameleos who looked back.

Do you want the name, Silas asked.

The Chameleos knocked its tail and let it tongue loll, approving the name.

The guildmaster nodded, Kage it is then. "I still would have preferred Ajax", he thought.

Alright Silas, I'd recommend you both visit Josephiroth while he's in recovery, while we're adding a surprise to your caravan , the guildmaster smiled, now scram; I've got important matters besides you two you know!

Silas frowned as he and Kage left the guildmasters oversized caravan. Who stood outside waiting made Silas nervous. He didn't know the girl before him, as a matter of fact he had never seen her before. He didn't like the look on her face either, seemingly studying him and Kage. She wore a strange armor as well, outlandish almost. So gold it was white, wings hanging out of the back . Her eyes were intimidating as well one a deep red the other a light gold. Her face was lightly tanned. Blonde hair falling down to shoulder length.

She said, so you're the one huh.

She scanned him over, looks like father shouldn't have been worried about a thing.

Silas didn't like this, her words could have meant a lot of things. None were good for him or Kage.

She finally stuck her hand out in greeting, my name is Malinda, sorry if this seemed creepy but my father wanted me to scout you.

Silas shook her hand, and said, for what?

That's something your not allowed to know, she replied with a demonish smile.

Silas didn't like that, and questioned the point of saying it then.

Well, she said, I best be off, father says I need to give my visiting brother a message for my mother about her taking too much time.

She was about to leave when Silas asked, where is your father?

The girl looked at him eyes scaring him and causing Kage to growl, why on heavens mount of course.

The woman walked off, leaving Silas suspicious, but not minding it. He needed to visit Joseph.

He began walking toward the infirmary's caravan where Joseph was recovering. He would only be in there for a few weeks they said.

Along the way though, he caught several glares from people most of curiosity, as well as those asking questions about him. Though he caught several menacing glares as well. He also noticed that he was being followed by a man in mosghral armor.

He and Kage rounded corner into a back ally. He had Kage fade into the background while he waited. The man came around and Silas tagged him on the forehead with a carbalite stone, knocking him out instantly. Silas pulled some nerscylla webbing from his pocket and used it to tie the mans hands and feet. He would have to question him later after he visited Joseph. That's when he thought, "perhaps". He looked at the man and untied him, before leaving a note as a warning.

... . ...

Silas arrived at the infirmary's caravan and asked what room Joseph was in. He was directed to the room, although Kage had to stay outside, he just camouflaged himself.

He walked in and saw Joseph resting. His two palicos nowhere to be seen.

"most likely taking care of his caravan" he thought.

He simply sat there, watching his friend rest and recover. Joseph had been busted up in the battle against the fatalis. Small Burn marks covered some parts of him. Most had become ugly scabs. Josephs armor had all but been incinerated by the fireball, and had nearly died. Only captain Vale had gotten that close to death as well. It was only thanks to a ridiculous amount of barrelbombs he was alive.

So many questions were raging though his head right now. Why had Joseph hidden so much about himself? Had Joseph ever trusted him? Should he tell him about Myra? But each made him question himself more, not Joseph.

He only sat there a few minutes before a nurse came in and asked him to leave. As he was leaving the room, he looked around and relised that something was off. He rushed back into Joseph's room and tagged the man in the gut. In his hand was a hunting knife. The man quickly stood and began trying to stab Silas repeatedly. He simply dodged and finally uppercutted the man sending him backwards and knocking everything over. Joseph began to stir. Silas needed to end this quickly. He grabbed the mans head and began slamming his face into the metal bars. Finally knocking him out on the fifth try.

He looked and saw Joseph struggling in his sleep, before finally resting normally again. He quickly called the infirmary hunters to deal with the infiltrator.

...

As Silas walked out he saw several people waiting to get in Joseph's room and visit, though none were aloud to thanks to his quick skirmish. Most were wearing regular clothing, or Tanzia class armor sets. Silas saw four among them he recognized. Zane, Fenrir, Ivy, and her new Nargacuga partner Ava.

They both looked over and saw Silas walking out, Kage waiting outside for him, and unveiling himself. The Chameleos grunted worriedly to Silas.

Lets go back to the Caravan, he said, I'm sure they're finished by...

Silas!, two voices behind him said.

Silas frowned. He was not in the mood for questions.

He turned as he saw Zane, Ivy, Fenrir, and Ava running towards him.

Zane asked,do you know what happened? All the docters and nurses are freaking out saying, that...

Silas interrupted; there was an assassination attempt on Joseph. Apparently he has the attention of his enemy's now. "Our enemies I guess", he thought.

Both looked at him shocked before Ivy asked, is he okay, how is...

He's okay, Silas interrupted again, I took care of it.

He turned to walk off, Ivy stepping in front of him a frown on her face.

There's more to it than that, The young woman wasn't satisfied with his answers.

Silas simply pushed the woman out of the way as he headed to his caravan. Ava and Fenrir growled at him, but Silas didn't care at the moment. He needed rest, and then he would find out about that girl. Kage grunted worriedly looking between the teens and Silas, he followed but took notice of the teens also looking worriedly at Silas.

...

Myra sat on the deck of her airship in a deep thought. To her sides stood her bodyguards, motionless, quiet. She could hear Khan resting above her quarters, and Cain giving orders to the crew.

She looked at the prize her most valuable soldiers brought her. A giant deviljho mantle, right off the world eater Khan had killed. The shine looked beautiful in her eyes, and reflecting off her light blue armor. She stared at it, wondering who this lord of Gore thought she was.

"more than likely just an egg thief", she thought.

She smiled, the things she would do if someone enraged her enough. If this group truly had something to do with the Shagaru, and frenzy. Best stay on their good side, for the moment. Take advantage of the offer. But that would be resolved when she arrived.

Now her thoughts went to Silas, she had just learned he had tamed a young Chameleos. A feat worth commending. Very few had tamed true elder dragons like kushala and teostra. Almost like her.

Of course she had befriended the one she considered to be her only family. More than likely he did something similar. She drifted back to when she was among a rich, ignorant family. They ignored her and only praised her older brother, whom treated her like trash, and told her she was a worthless being for her eye color and light skin tone. Which had been far to similar to a dragons for them. So they ignored her, from sheer fear. Then she had met Gryndal. A twelve foot tall, young Lao Shan lung, Barely fifth teen years old. She had gone out constantly to meet him in their secret place by the old creek near the forest and hills. Gryndal continued to grow. Nearly two feet every month. He was her real family. They played, and had fun, she came to consider him her real brother. They even hatched a plan that would come into action just a year after they met. Then her mother had another child, she never received her name. For on that night she made her move. She slaughtered the servants and murdered her brother in cold blood, while Gryndal engaged her father and kill him in combat. Her mother died in childbirth, the shock and blood loss killing her, staring at Myra as she killed the nearby servant. The child died shortly after, for unknown reasons,Myra never found out what, but assumed it was some defect. But next to their corpses a servant had left her child as well. She too had died in childbirth. But she spared her child. He was crying for his mother, and gained her sympathy. So she decided he deserved a chance. She had left him near a house in pokke village to be raised as a hunter, while she and Gryndal fled into the core of the volcanic region. Using her fathers money to build her fortress and empire. That had happened two decades ago, she was six years old back then, and had to mature fast. To think that same child she saved was opposing her now.

"Amazing how fate is", she thought," Silas, the man who would have been my servant, maybe more opposes me now".

She let out a quick giggle.

"Wonder if he knows the truth", she asked herself," I'll break his world, one piece at a time".

She felt the ship land as she stood and began to leave her private quarters. Outside stood the hub known as Val Habar.

Now, she said to herself, lets see who our potential allies are.

...

Silas dream was not a happy one. In it Myra stood above him laughing while he was in chains, no armor or weapons. Behind her a humongous ash Lao Shan lung stood staring mockingly. He heard Kage whining behind him, but couldn't see the child elder dragon. The world eater and the man in seregios stood by her sides. Grinning madly at him. He could see past them seemingly to the peak of heavens mount. Zane, Fenrir and his friends were fighting a golden dragon. The mountain was covered in the mist of frenzy. Monster against monster. Hunter against hunter. Corpses all around. Near the bottom he could see Joseph fighting another golden dragon with a man in black armor,dark as night. But who was on top scared him. Malinda was on top singing to herself as the world faded.

Silas awoke sweating, afraid. His caravan expanded thanks to the guild. Kage was sleeping in a room added for him. Lucky was still sleeping in his catbed. But in his ears he could still hear the mysterious girl singing that tune.

...

A white light sleeps on heavens mount. Waiting, watching, feasting, when she comes and sheds her wings, all light will fade, life will go In chaos.

Malinda was singing in a dark tone as she walked though Val Habar. Two men began making bad movements and sweet-talking her, but in less than an eye bat both were on the ground writhing in the black mist known as frenzy. Killing them slowly as Malinda walked onward, still singing her tune.

The end approach's for those who kill, those who steal, and those who lie. But the one lie above all is the lie he made. The lie he's said, and the lie he made. It will all end soon, and none will stop the end, for the catastrophe approach's again...

...

I don't own monster hunter.

keep reading and reviewing. Its really appreciated that you read this, and even more when you review.

Also, I won't be updating again until Cosmic Guardian updates Lupi Della Caccia. Please be patient. Thanks.

As I said up top. Please read Lupi della caccia by Cosmic Guardian, and The Monster Trapper by Josephiroth. It is required or you won't understand what is going on in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Please read The Monster Trapper by Josephiroth at least though chapter 7. It has Myra's meeting with the Lord of Gore inside, as well as their spy Jack kidnapping and attempting to kill Silas with a little something, I'll be continuing it past that point. Its a requirement by this point.

Now, please enjoy.

...

Atlas marched though the volcanic island of Ingle Isle, no signs of life other than the few wyverns flying above, but even then they were near the islands edge. It was time for another meeting. Alice had gone ahead without him. He knew Lazarus and Rose were waiting for him and Skale to arrive. Hopefully he would beat him there.

Thankfully he did. Ahead were three of his allies. Alice, the Abyssal Lagiacrus was clearly annoyed with his slow arrival. The other two; Lazarus, an Akantor that reached ninety-feet tall, and Rose, an Lunastra with a huge scar on her chest, growled in agreement.

Atlas let out a languge that was similar to that of a ancient dragon.

...

*please consider the next conversation merely as subtitles to the monsters roars and grunts.*

...

Your late again Lord Atlas, Alice said.

He always is, Lazarus said, still not as slow as Skale though. That guy is slower than an taikun zamuza that's drunk an entire hot spring down that fat gullet.

I agree that Lord Atlas and Skale must be here earlier but, Rose said, I wouldn't insult what could eat you in a few bites Lazarus.

I'll make him choke, the Akantor replied

I'd like to see you try that, she replied.

Really, Lazarus said, I'll take you with me, ripping right into your...

Please stop arguing,Atlas interrupted, I've just got here and Skale has yet to arrive.

He better hurry up, Lazarus said, for being so large, he's by far the slowest.

As if in response the earth rumbled as a huge serpentine shape barreled out. A shah dalamadur, bigger than most monsters, but a bit shorter than most of its species, circled around, its name was Skale

Ah, here he is, Rose growled, now we may begin.

They all turned towards Atlas.

Atlas began, as you all know I and Alice have infiltrated the human female known as Myra's organization. Unfortunately, that son of a bitch on heavens mount has caught on to my release, we'll be heading to the human caravan town of Val Habar with three humans, but the freak is on our tails. I need you three to make sure no humans or other monsters catch on to this little game. Destroy a few small towns here another there, draw attention away from Val Habar. Then...

We get it, Skale interrupted, why don't I just obliterate one of the towns on heavens mount won't that appease the brute?

Possibly,Rose said, but he sees the threat Atlas poses to his plans, if...

There is no if, Atlas interrupted, I won't have to do a thing. The humans have already sent a group to kill him and the others.

The organization of Gore?, Lazarus said, the only real threat they pose is the Gore magala and the mutant leading them. Bet their boss tastes good roasted above lava.

You idiot, Alice screeched at him, when it becomes a Shagaru they'll want to kill us all off!

Which is why Myra's organization is so important to us, Atlas stated, there are many monsters in the lower ranks who just despise humans.

So, you want us to be a distraction so you can find another host and make an army, Skale smiled. It would have scared off most humans.

Indeed, I need each of you to attack a human settlement, if it endangers you; flee ,but kill all pursuers, Atlas commanded, I and Alice shall head to Val Habar with the three humans as planned. I will find a new host sometime then; now off to destroy any town you wish, consume who you want, and take what you want. You know who and where to avoid.

The monsters roared in approval as they all prepared to leave. Their goal needed to be accomplished. For the birth of the Legend, the slaughter and imprisonment of humanity, and the rise of their dreams.

Little did they know Atlases plan didn't end with the imprisonment of humanity.

...

*end translation*

... ...

In a mansion on the outskirts of Dundorma a large party was going on. A rich noble is celebrating his son's ninth birthday. All laughing as they enjoyed the party.

None noticed the two shadows in the background.

The father was talking with his friends watching as his son and wife sat with the other kids. Eating cake, smashing pinata's, and just having fun.

The shadows began to move.

The nobles child began to open presents. The mother and several of the other kids and parents nearby. He finally got to his final present, a large box.

A few rooms over, the more humanoid shadow pulled out a strange bow gun. A few other shadows collapsed silently, somehow melting. A larger shadow blotting out the scene slowly.

The second the child pulled the box open a large explosion of strange goop flew out. Purple and blue flew all over the room. People screamed as it burnt into their flesh. The few people who weren't splashed, just the father and two others yelled for their familys. But they could only watch in horror as everyone around them melted into nothingness. The strange acid fadeing away with any remnants. No sign of ever existing.

We warned you, a feminine voice said.

The three turned around and were met with the sight of ten darts came flying. The noble dodged , the other two weren't as lucky. They were both hit with half each. The noble quickly realized he hadn't been aimed at.

The other two men thought they were fine at first, then felt the drowsiness falling over them. They collapsed within seconds.

The noble pulled out a knife and looked towards the woman who had entered the room. She was wearing Green Nargacuga gunner armor. Her weapon looked like the light bowgun, Tigrex Tank, but clearly wasn't. The colors were a strange purple and red, and a silencer sat in it. Her hair sticking out from the pelt-made helmet was dyed the same as well to the green Nargacugas pelt. Her eyes were a beautiful Red. Her skin glowed lightly. Her beauty simply attested to the fact she was Myra's top assassin.

The man grunted, Zuri...I didn't expect you to come after me, and I suppose that freak Zarek is here as well. Didn't think Myra wanted me dead that bad.

Zuri simply smiled and said, Oh Zarek certainly is here, he's right behind you as it turns out.

The man could only widen his eyes as a huge beak with crocodilian teeth came over him, quickly stuffing him whole into its mouth.

The mutant Yian Garuga chewed and swallowed. It's mutation from the hormones showing clearly. Its jaw as mentioned had crocodilian teeth, its mane was a dark purple, its carapace if looked at closely was clearly similar to Carbalite, and it's tail was much bulkier and had far larger and longer spines. But what really made it deadly was it's venom, which killed when one was asleep. Absolutely destroying every cell leaveing no proof of death.

Not a single drop of blood was in the room. Nothing burnt. There were no corpses. Nothing showing the work of the assassination. Only two men sleeping like babies were left.

Zuri walked towards the two and pulled out two needles. Injecting each with an injection of Zareks venom, not wasting the acid she used on the party guests.

Both men began screaming in their sleep as they began melting away. Every cell disintegrating. Soon they were gone as well.

She turned to her faithful partner and smiled. The Yian garuga letting a chirp to show his approval of their success.

They quickly approached the huge balcony the family owned as Zuri lept onto the Garuga's back. They opened the door and flew out as Zuri made sure she had everything she had used in that place. There was no proof they had been in that place, and there was no proof that place had ever been attacked. To the guild CSI it would seem as if they had simply disappeared.

Zuri frowned however as she pulled out a letter she had received much earlier. She quickly opened it and read through it. She whispered to Zarek who quickly changed directions toward a familiar region away from Dundorma. Not a sound giving away their presence to the people below.

...

Any idea what was wrong with it?

In the very building Cain and Khan left hours before scientists were dissecting pieces of Knuckers body.

Nothing, one said, as far as we can tell.

So, what are we even doing then?

It might have something to do with its abnormal size.

None noticed as behind them Knucker's bones began reassembling themselves, a faint glow coming from them. The scientists too into their research to notice. The skeletal Knucker took one look at the man in the middle, eye sockets glowing red with anger, and he charged.

Here we are, the scientist said, it looks like... GUH!

Knuckers horn was coming though the mans gut, stomach faintly poking through with the blade. The Skeleton threw the body behind him. The other two screaming as they ran. Pieces of Knucker began crawling towards his skeleton. Leaving bloody trails as they crawled. Reattaching to the skeleton as he slaughtered several of the scientists. Dicing them into bloody piles of gore. One scientist even sliced Knucker's head off with a switch axe. Only for the body to decapitate him and the head to reattach.

Hunters and Monsters flowed in to see what was happening. Most fled at the sight of Knucker. He looked like a zombie, especially with all the blood and gore around, and pieces of him still missing. More pieces of Knucker were crawling in from other rooms even, but none took notice.

One man ran in with a Brachydios by his side. The man was chopped into pieces all too quickly. Trying foolishly to slice him,Knucker quickly retaliated,putting his Intestines and innards all in pile. The Brachydios roared in fury having its partner slaughtered. It began trying to smash Knucker. Explosions tearing the room it never even touched the strange lich-like being. The seregios had nearly full formed, before he chopped off the monsters arms and head. Leaving the body to bleed. Few others challenged him by this point.

By the time he finished. Pieces of him still missing, ate by the tiny Deviljho in the building. As he turned towards the humans, it was quite notable that one of his eyes was missing, the red glow still coming from the socket. Giving a terrifying appearance. He had finished reforming, yet he too noticed pieces of his flesh were missing. Digested already. His regeneration had taken far too long. Distracted by the strange energy in the building.

The Seregios looked to see monsters that could actually kill him approaching. He knew his partner was dead,leaving no point in fighting. He flew into the air and bashed the window above open. Flying out over the roaring everwood toward the direction of Dundorma.

Behind his destruction another man walked through the carnage. Monsters and humans shifted as a man clad in a lab coat walked in. He had witnessed the whole thing.

He turned to one of the men and said, send a message to Lord Moordryd, tell him we have a strange new problem flying about.

The man looked at him still shocked at the supposed zombie seregios.

He growled, I said get a message to Lord Moordryd. Do it now or I'll have Rex eat you instead!

This got the man moving as he fled the room to get started. Everyone else moved out of the room. Murmuring about if it was the frenzy.

The man sighed before thinking,"that wasn't even close to the Lords frenzy, I'll send a second report on this. Something had bonded to the Seregios cells, I'll see what Moordryd thinks about it."

The man looked out the window. Roars of both rage and sadness filling the ever wood.

...

Lady Myra isn't going to be happy, a large man clad in Grand Gods peer armor looked at the huge pile of corpses in front of him. A giant long sword on his back. Next to him a brute Tigrex growled in agreement. The Brute Tigrex was bulkier than any other tigrex. You could see the muscles on him pulsing. Ready to strike at any moment. A huge scar over one eye.

We were only supposed to kill a witness to Myra's plans, here we are. Wiping out a whole town because Gryndal decided to take a walk.

Once again the Brute Tigrex growled in agreement.

Lord Uziel, a voice said behind him.

Uziel turned to see one of Myra's messengers arriving on a Yian-Kut Ku.

Well, Uziel said in annoyment, what does Lady Myra want?

The messenger replied, a message of importance. I don't know what though.

Uziel took the message and read. He frowned for a second before grinning madly.

Well, George and Knucker are dead then, but if Lady Myra is having a banquet to our success who am I to try and say no. Just give us a minute to finish up here.

The messenger nodded and took off back towards Myra's fortress.

Uziel turned back to the pile of corpses. He brought a match out, lit it and threw it onto the pile. Burning the pile so none could be identified.

Well Dimitri, Uziel said, shall we begin heading back?

Dimitri nodded towards his human partner.

Uziel and Dimitri turned around and began the long walk back to Myra's fort. Behind them it looked as if the town had been hit by a fire dragon.

...

Malinda watched as her brother left Val Habar in his small airship. She was smirking to herself. Proud that she managed to deceive her usually lie detecting brother. All it took was a few random questions, she already knew the answers to, and bingo. Instantly believable. He didn't need to know, and in turn put stress on himself.

Now, was her favorite part of the day, rather night. Two of her tasks sort of accomplished. The hunt for her real target had finally started. Her father had recently received information about a being disguising himself as human. Wearing the armor of a Miralis, and wielding a weapon discouraged by the king of all elder dragons himself,a fatalis scythe. No matter, she simply needed to beat him for the moment, the one known as Atlas would never get the chance to enact his plans.

She began her walk away, as she noticed the woman known as Myra approach with her men behind her. Well men and giant Deviljho.

They would also be dealt with when the plan was enacted. The womans partner had been discovered by her after all. Telling her family all about them. Her brother had simply recognized the woman because of her eye color. Of course it meant nothing even if she is a chosen one for the Ash Lao Shan lung.

She cleared her thoughts.

But best to focus on the moment ahead. To begin her hunt for Atlas, she would head for the one place a being like him would thrive in and could easily sneak into. The hidden arena known as...Purgatory.

...

What, the guildmaster yelled, your sure about this!

The messenger had come in late that night. Waking the guildmaster just to inform him.

No, offense sir, the Dundorma CSI is positive, the messenger replied, three super-powerful monsters attacked at the same time just a day ago.

He stopped for a breath.

A Lunastra attacked the town Max's Moore. Twenty survivors, huge amounts of collateral damage. An akantor attacked the city of Winnipeg. Eating or killing nearly everyone. The collateral damage is not near as bad, but the location of the wyvern is disturbing. Being near the city of Dundorma. A Shah Dalamadur obliterated the worlds carnival caravan near heaven's mount. All but three kids dead. Two in mental hospitals. Nothing left to salvage. And every monster...Just disappeared afterward... No sign where they went.

The guildmaster sat for a minute before saying, so you all think the Organization of Gore might have something to do with it then?

That's what they say.

This is bad,the guildmaster replied, do they even have proof, Chinook would take immediate advantage if its true.

There's no actual proof of human involvement it's all just speculation.

Then how do they think that laws going to pass? Almost none would allow it, and Chinook knows the risks. Why?

Chinooks a good man guildmaster, but I fear you might be right. That he may be taking it all the wrong way.

The guildmaster sat thinking for several minutes. He would send two messages. He turned to the messenger.

Send one message to lord Chinook, That I personally confide that banning monster partners is not a good decision, and more than likely will lead to a horrid conflict.

Secondly, send a message to his immenseness, tell him I'll spread the word to be on guard for any monster attacks on the nearby towns and cities. We need to be prepared when those three come a running.

The man nodded as he left to get the messages sent.

The guildmaster turned towards the open window thinking," what is this world coming to, I can only hope that Zane and his friends are successful."

He nodded off looking towards the direction of Dundorma.

...

Silas could only look at his near ransacked caravan. That night had been horrible. He'd been kidnapped by the spy he knocked out earlier, nearly eaten by Deviljho AGAIN, had met someone who had an aura of power around him, and Joseph had some seriously weird powers. The worst part though was the fact, that his entire caravan was trashed by that spy.

Interrogating ,er talking to Joseph would have to wait. He and Lucky began replacing everything. Jack had nearly ransacked everything he had.

Kage however was outside grunting to the guild officials, one a wyverian who seemingly understood what he was saying.

"God damn it Joseph",Silas thought, "why do you always leave the clean up for me"

Of course tonight was basically his fault seeing as he caught the organization of Gore's spys attention.

He put his equipment on just in case any more "visiters" decided to come looking for him, and turned to talk to the officials. He saw they had already left to take whatever Kage had told them. The Chameleos was thumping his tail, looking at Silas happily. More than likely happy that he managed to save him.

He smiled towards his monster partner, guess I owe you quite a few aptonoth, huh.

Kage simply nodded, and let his tongue hang loose.

...

Knucker flew through the sky towards the city of Dundorma. He had waited till the Night for this, and appreciated the fact his speed was still with him.

There was one person in that city he needed to visit. George talked about him constantly, about his research on "spirit" tailsmans. Moordryd, that was his name, and he had that prissy pink rathian with him as well. Deception. Knucker had only seen one of their meetings, but knew where they lived because of that. Thank the fatali for that.

Maybe just maybe, Moordryd could help him solve his new condition, since George was no longer here to do so.

The Seregios grimaced at the fact that if he screwed this up, and got caught trying to visit or leave... Best not think about it. Still that thought pervaded his mind as he flew silently through the night.

...

Let me explain for those who are unsure about the generals and their monsters. Their basically freaks of nature. Knucker's hormones simply allows him to recover from any slicing and smashing. Energy or fire based attacks such as dragon energy do him in real quick. Though only a certain hormone can permanently kill him. He's not even close to a zombie as it turns out. Dimitri is actually the monster who received the least benefits, not Knucker. Only getting more strength but in turn more speed. Zarek gained a super carapace, near ninja like capabilities, a unique super venom, crocodile jaws, among other things. I believe I said Khans capabilities in the last few chapters, but know he has an utterly terrifying ability that will be revealed soon after this update. The only two human partners to receive a hormone transfusion was Caine, now capable of fighting a young rajang in hand to hand combat, and Zuri, who can literally blend with the shadows and cancel all noise caused by her. Uziel was trained to peak physical and mental condition. While George was a super genius.

READ the Monster Trapper by Josephiroth. It is required by this point, as well as reading Lupi Della Casccia by Cosmic Guardian. The reason this story exists.

Oh, wait also I don't own Monster Hunter

And please review. It really is appreciated.

Also, whoever correctly guesses what Atlas is gets a free cookie, except for those I've already told.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9.

We are back. This time you'll see Khan's full power (or rather close to it) in action. Myra begins planning a banquet as her organizations name is revealed. While Silas goes on a hunt that ends up bringing questions when one of the rarest monsters on the continent shows up. So enjoy, and please read Lupi Della Caccia by Cosmic Guardian for Zane's story and The Monster Trapper by Josephiroth for Joseph's story. Its a requirement by this point.

...

Khan knew his allies were disappointed about his battle with that pathetic grunt. He had screwed up badly. But the humans blood, the sheer amount and level of scent on the human drove him to his blood rage, instead of the more practiced and controlled dragon rage. He was lucky he hadn't been touched or had activated his savage mode. He knew he was going to be tested when they got back however, and probably with foes he would have trouble against... If he was still a normal deviljho.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a scent that was utterly beautiful, but at the same time almost pure evil. He saw the source of the smell as they approached, a girl wearing strange armor, and her eyes almost as strange. He wanted to avoid her, she screamed frenzy all about her. That Maxie freak had nothing on this one.

Thank the fatali she was already leaving. Heading towards where they just left from. Myra seemingly took a note on her as well. Cain eyes glanced towards the strange human for a second, no idea what he was thinking. The two guards however wore Grimm looks on their faces, they knew their performance at Myra's side called for punishment. They weren't allowed to show emotion, much less fear at all. Maybe Khan would get to eat them as a snack, but he knew most likely Myra would drop them in the desert.

As they boarded Khan immediately went back to his former thoughts of his training. He knew whatever Myra had in store wasn't going to be fun.

...

Silas looked at his friends as he sat in the transport. Kage letting his tongue loll. Lucky takeing a catnap. Ova adjusting her bow.

It was in the early hours of the morning, just hours after Joseph had beaten down the gore spy; Jack. Ova had stolen him for something else soon afterward. He was helping her investigate the sudden declined of Apceros and genprey in a section of the desert close to an old oasis. Speculation said it was an plesioth, but Silas from the description wasn't so sure.

He took an energy drink to keep himself energized, and awake.

As they arrived over the desert they heard the captain yell," alright hunters you know the drill. Have six hours to get there and back. After that you'll have to wait for a while, if your still alive, haha."

The four departed with a few others who had quests in the area, spliting up rather quickly. Silas still insanely tired, quickly drank another energy drink as they ran along. Kage taking a well done steak as well without him noticing.

Silas couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding as they all approached the oasis location.

...

Gryndal looked down at what the tribe of shakalakas had brought him. The rather large group of felynes and melynx were staring at him, clearly not intimidated at his presence. Oh,how he despised the cat-like creatures.

He leaned down to hear the Shakalakas words.

One of the masked creatures walked forward. He wore a mask that looked like the head of a Rathalos unlike his companions who wore typical shakalaka masks.

He said to Gryndal, "we found-a these cats sneaking around-a-laka. Whatcha want-cha do with them-a-laka?"

Gryndal hearing the word sneaking instantly came to a valid conclusion. He already smelt the scent of a human all over them, and with that scent one that was strangely familiar.

He grinned at the smaller being and told him to slaughter the felynes and melynxes. He wouldn't tolerate their species already, much less spies.

The Shakalaka turned around and yelled, "kill them!"

All the shakalakas around immediately went into a frenzy, diving at the poor felynes. Some even tried go dive through to freedom, only to have a poison pointed blade go through their back and pin them to the ground.

Gryndal watched with glee at the chaos, and saw a felyne escape in his direction.

The little dastard was smiling, most likely thinking Gryndal dim-witted and slow as per his species reputation.

He was anything but.

He lifted a foot and brought it down on the small being, who looked up in sheer terror. Gryndal felt the little creature smoosh, but just to make sure he slid his foot backwards. Leaving a tiny little red smear on the ground.

He looked again to the group of shakalakas. Many were bathing in the felyne and melynx blood. The cat-like beings body parts were steadily being piled for a pure as well by the more religious ones. The last few felynes being killed.

Oh, how Gryndal loved the human-felyne hating creatures, and he had over six-thousand of them at his command,all thanks to an Shakalaka he had found wandering his region with his small tribe.

The uniting of them was so easy to put under one cause. A truce with him and his sister to live on their land, several miles around, and even in the catacombs where the other three thousand grunts of his division, rested at the price of working for him and eliminating any Felynes or Melynx that were found.

He watched as the Rathalos-mask Shakalaka known as Wyrm, launched a fire ball at the pyre. Lighting it and causing the shakalakas to dance around it.

Indeed, the shakalakas were more useful than any human could ever be to him.

Gryndal grinned at what he would and had accomplished with his sister, Myra.

...

Myra smiled toward the four waiting for her at the fortress air-ship dock. Zuri her beautiful but deadly personal assassin. Zarek, the mutant-yian garuga who was even deadlier than Zuri. Uziel, her fanatical follower slash general who was a former serial killer and held loyalty to her equal to Cain's and Khan's. Dimitri, the super Brute Tigrex smarter than any average human, and stronger than any molten tigrex,therefore being known as a walking earthquake.

These were four of her eight generals, and Cain and Khan made six. Sad how two were currently MIA and most likely dead.

Few noticed her guards were nowhere to be found.

As she walked down towards them the four bowed or bowed their heads.

"You know I don't consider formalities necessary for you", Myra said to the four, "You never saw George and Knucker do it."

"And they are dead for their disregard my queen", Uziel replied still bowing. The other three already standing.

"So, how did your meeting go", Zuri asked before Uziel could go into a fanatical fantasy again.

Myra smiled at Zuri knowing her intention, "quite well actually, though there are a few things"...

She paused

"I need to sort out."

Zuri didn't show what she thought, she wouldn't question Myra about it.

"Though there is one thing", Myra said her smile flipping to a frown," Khan needs more training again."

The four looked at where Cain and Khan were finally coming towards the group.

Seeing their look Khan instantly deduced what was going on. Cain doing the same.

"Milady",Cain asked.

She turned towards them and said," take Khan to the arena, I'll get something prepared for him."

She turned back to the other four, "go ahead and get your seats. I'll arrive in a little while."

The six nodded and began to leave,Khan notably having a look of worry on his face as headed in a different direction from the others.

...

Atlas looked around as he walked around the edges of the arena the humans were using to pit humans and monsters,they called purgatory. Currently they had a battle royale happening, and he was feeding off the rage of one of the fighters; a monoblos from the distance.

Alice was waiting outside up top hidden, but her patience would soon ware thin he knew.

His goal there at the moment was to find and visit another in the vicinity. Of course they didn't know his true nature. Walking forth he felt the swing coming at him long before it hit him.

He dodged and pulled out his scythe and turned at his new foe. A strange looking girl in golden armor he recognized as shagaru x armor. The weapon she wielded is what caught his attention. Most would only look at it once and keep going, but Atlas recognized its purpose. The blade looked old, but was a rainbow of colors. This version of vulcamagnon was one of the three weapons he feared, but he could clearly sense the wielders chaotic emotions, and anger.

If he could have, he would have grinned.

"Malinda", he whispered, "we meet again, or is your brother here as well so you can try at me again with help?"

The woman simply snarled at him, and leaped.

Atlas laughed and blocked her rather quick swing. A light wind going through the nearby stands. Attracting the attention of some of the nearby spectators whose mouths gaped at seeing a strange woman in golden armor fighting a man in Miralis armor.

She kept swinging at Atlas again and again only for him to block each rather easily, leaving her frustrated why she couldn't hit him. Atlas secretly knew why she couldn't.

Deciding to step it up a notch; Atlas feigned a swing and Malinda moved to block, Atlas then lifted upward with the blunter edge and sent Malinda into the stands. She quickly stood picking up vulcamagnon and charging again. Most moving away from the battle, a few trying to stop Atlas only to be cut down quickly.

Malinda growled at him again as she swung.

Atlas simply leapt backward.

Both then launched themselves at each other again, swinging and trying to exchange blows. Malinda landed no hits, while Atlas continually kept getting small hits, drawing purple liquid and mist from her. The monsters and humans nearby reacted violently and trampled others trying to get away. The five in the arena had yet to notice the battle in the stands.

Atlas then performed an unexpected move. Grabbing Malinda's hair as she swung past him, he lifted and threw her into one of the arenas combatants or rather through the combatant. A deviljho. Leaving gore and blood in straight line.

Atlas lept down into the area and quickly stabbed his scythe up into the monoblos jaw before it could react. Busting the brain, and killing it.

The other three, a few humans looked between Malinda and Atlas, having no idea what was happening other than a girl with the frenzy pouring from her wounds was fighting an insanely strong human.

Atlas not approving of their presence, walked towards them. Two of them shaking and failing to lift their weapons. Atlas would have grinned as he kicked the first and launched him into the other and the third behind him, causing them to crash into a pile.

Malinda was slowly getting up, glaring at Atlas who wasn't paying attention to her.

Lifting his scythe Atlas swung down, turning the three humans into a shish-kabob, before he pulled it out. Leaving the three to suffer slowly into death.

Malinda was charging at Atlas again.

Atlas seemingly faded,and Malinda stopped to look for her enemy.

She felt a sudden pain in her gut and she looked down to see the scythes blade coming through slightly. Only to be pulled out quickly.

She feel to her knees and heard Atlas say behind her, "the wound isn't fatal, but of course on a freak like you it doesn't matter; same as your brother... By the way, tell your father he should be wise to keep quiet. I know all his little secrets. Oh, and next time, I would recommend bringing a more... worthy person."

Malinda just sat there as Atlas walked off, and the gates opened. Out came several Gore soldiers trying to find out who Malinda and the strange human were.

She looked at them still shocked at her loss but then turned to soldiers and yelled, "after him you idiots!"

Many just looked at each other and began wondering who she was to order them.

She growled,' or the Lord himself will kill you.'

Many looked to where Atlas was to pursue scared that she may know their lord and not questioning her because of her strange blood. But Atlas was already gone. A hole where the door to the stairs once was, and several bodies left in his wake.

...

Khan was once again thinking about his battle against the berserker grunt in Purgatory arena as he entered Myra's personal one.

He had been weak-minded during that battle. So, once again Myra and Gryndal forced him into these training match's to hone him. To make him into the lethal weapon he was made into and supposed to be. The other generals were up above in the stands. Watching as he prepared for what would come though to fight him . There were no others in mostly deserted arena.

Khan then heard the gate across opening. Khan braced himself for what would come through.

The first thing he saw shocked him, quite literally. Khan screeched at the pain at one of his few weaknesses, pure lightning.

Then he saw the two, the pair of Kirins that walked though. Obviously mated, and most likely caught as adults. The pair were already charging him and blasting lightning his way.

Khan quickly letting his innate ability's come forward. Two of his most powerful potential enemies sat before him.

His rage glowed forth. Pouring into his blood, letting the rage of a dragon bury all semblance of conscience. Dragon energy enveloped his whole body. Head to feet to tail. The kirins were clearly shocked by his appearance, but continued to attack. They clearly had no idea the danger they were in. Khan on the other hand, was ready for them.

He needed to rid of the male, he could smell his aggression. His hate toward him. Khan grinned at how he would slaughter the Kirin.

Letting the bolts still hit him, Khan made it look as if he was being beat down by the kirins. Who were still unrelenting toward him. The male; becoming more and more arrogant; kept getting closer to the savage world eater. Grunting and launching lightning continually. The female was much less content and knew something was off, but wasn't denying her mate.

That was their undoing.

Khan quickly moved faster than the kirins could react. He clasped the male in his jaws, teeth, now fueled by dragon energy, cauterized the creatures wounds instantly. The Kirin began freaking as Khan crushed down on him. Biting harder and harder. Then the full bodied "CRUNCH" was heard.

The male kirins body flopped on the ground blood flowing from the two thirds. One of the thirds in Khans jaws. Swallowing the snack, Khan looked at the female who had a look of horror at her mates death.

Khan slowly approached the dragon horse. His footprints leaving the ground molten from the dragon energy on his body. The female was still staring at her mates body as Khans jaws clasped around her neck.

...

"Brutal, quick,and efficient as always", Uziel commented as he watched Khan finish the Kirins.

"He is basically Cain's brother after all",Zuri said.

Beside her Zarek and Dimitri grunted in agreement.

"True", Uziel said.

Next to them Cain had a hand on the chin of his helmet.

He let out a sigh," he could have been more efficient."

Uziel looked at him and replied, "you continually push your limit with him, so I wouldn't doubt it, but please my friend. Live in the moment for once."

"How am I not living in the moment?"

Uziel was about to reply when they all heard a familiar voice say," truly Cain is correct, hence why they hold the highest position out of you eight, or rather six now."

They all looked up to see Myra walking down the stairs, dressed in a beautiful light blue dress. Her two guards at her sides.

"Lady Myra what is the occasion", Cain asked, "you are usually in your"...

Zuri interrupted him and said," did you not get told, Lady Myra is hosting a banquet to our success and is inviting several of the titans to it."

Cain simply quieted and looked to the arena where Khan was leaving the arena.

Myra sighed before saying," it's still early, but I just wanted you all to know to find your best uniforms or cloths to it. Zuri, please inform Cain of the rest of it, including our most recent loss."

The woman frowned at the those last words and turned around to leave but heard Cain ask, "Who died?"

She simply replied," you already know."

Cain instantly knew who she spoke of. After all he had found the struggle spot. George and Knucker were more than likely gone, a thought he didn't want to believe.

Cain once again looked to the arena where servants were cleaning up what little was left of the kirins.

...

It was now late morning when they got to the location of the oasis. The area seemed clear, no monsters, no felynes, nothing. All calm.

Too calm.

Silas and Ova nodded to each other something was wrong and split across the area. Ova looking for a higher up position. Silas meanwhile crouched and slowly approached the oasis, if it was a plesioth it would be in there. Kage watched the two coordinated and began trying to figure where he fit in.

The second Silas looked in the water though, he immediately turned and began running and yelling," its not a plesioth, capture code blue-green."

In the seconds he said that, both Ova and Lucky had shocked looks. Because that code only meant one thing.

Behind Silas the water erupted as the being in it flew out of the water after Silas.

Kage was shocked by the monstrosities look. It looked somewhat like a gravios, but with large holes all over, seemingly covered in green moss. Its head had strange frills on the side of its head, and what looked like bamboo sticking out on the forehead.

"Goreadomosu",Ova whispered to herself. A monster that did not belong in that region of Desert.

Silas on the other hand had already threw a flash bomb behind him and temporarily stunned the prehistoric wyvern. Kage had turned invisible and hid from it, but was still wondering how he might take it down.

Lucky had climbed up next to Ova and asked her how they were going to catch that.

Ova simply replied," watch."

Below Silas had hidden behind the rock formation, knew the creature knew he was still here.

He dived as a water blast cut through the rock. He looked to see the goreadomosu looking around as if it had been hit, but couldn't see or sense what had.

The monster finally turned its attention to Silas who was hand signaling toward Ova. The archer smiled as she lifted her bow and shooting arrows right the creatures spouts. Diverting its attention again.

Silas took his advantage and blind-sided the monsters leg with his greatsword, cutting slightly, but not enough for any permanent damage.

The goreadomosu pulled one of its best tricks then. It shot straight into the ground, causing water to shoot up around it like a geyser. Silas barely dodging the attack and before turning and seeing the monster screaming as acid covered its face, not the melt kind, but the kind one uses to temporarily blind one. Silas figured he had his work cut out if he could just exhaust the water fortress wyvern.

Ova growled at having been soaked by its attack, too far for any damage, but enough to soak her.

Silas dashed up the rock that had been split and crouched, waiting for the monster to stumble over.

He didn't have to wait. The monster still trying to get the acid off its face launched itself at the wall, ejecting water from it's spouts every few seconds, washing off the acid slowly.

Silas leapt, and landed on its neck.

The goreadomosu did not react kindly, it began launching even more water, trying to drown Silas or lessen his grip, but the experienced trapper held. Finally pulling out his hunting knives and driving them where he could, the monsters neck not handling as well as other parts of its body. The wyvern started doing tricks, flipping over, backflips, slams, trying its best to get Silas off.

Finally the monster collapsed under the strain on its neck, and exhausted by its struggle to get Silas off.

It laid still, seemingly trying to rest. Silas slowly approached, only for it to activate its tail spouts and launch at him...

Only to be tagged by a child Chameleos on the head and diverted sideways toward a wall headfirst. Knocking itself out and putting it into a deep sleep when a few head size holders fell on its head.

Silas looked to Ova and gave a thumbs up before looked at Kage and saying, "great job."

Kage grunted happily at the threats defeat.

Silas smiled as Ova launched a blue-green flare for the capture. Lucky looking at the strange creature they had captured awkwardly.

When they got back to Val habar that afternoon, first thing would be having a nice talk with Joseph, and then he would ask the guildmaster what a goreadomosu might be doing out here.

Once again, his life couldn't have a moments peace.

...

I don't own monster hunter.

No one guessing what lore Atlas is based on? Oh well.

Please review.

Again, please read Lupi Della Caccia by Cosmic Guardian, and The monster trapper by Josephiroth.

Oh, and thanks to the anonymous reviewer who alerted me to the fact sections of chapters were missing. That'll be fixed.


End file.
